Through the Ashes
by PrincessKarai8
Summary: Eleven years ago, Kaname Kuran rescued Phoenix Thorne from a bloodbath. He took her into his home and his family raised her as their own. Having only a few memories of her past, Phoenix is starting to have flashes of that day. Enter Zero Kiryu who shows up, igniting the fire inside and awakening emotions she hadn't felt before...
1. Prologue: Unforgettable Past

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. All rights go to the respective Creator. I just own any OCs I make and the twist I do to the plot**

 **Phoenix POV:**

Red... Red dripping everywhere. Dripping from the ceiling, dripping from the door frame, dripping from the window seal.

All I could see was red. It appears as if someone had gotten ahold of a can of paint and splattered it all over our living room.

However, I knew that wasn't the case. The red staining our white carpet had come from my beloved parents. . .

"M-Momma? P-Papa?" I bent down and crawled over to them, fearing the worst.

My mother's eyes fluttered opened, her barely holding on to her life.

"P-Phoenix..." She touched a hand to my cheek and caressed me gently. "My darling daughter... How you've grown..."

"Momma, why is there so much red?" I whispered to her.

I felt another hand caress my hair.

"Papa, what's wrong?" I asked upon seeing the saddened look in his eyes violet eyes.

Footsteps echoed through the house, the sound of a door crashing open followed.

 _ **Crash! Bang**_!

A fought could be heard nearby and moments later a young man rushed into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Hiroshi! Genevieve! I could only subdue them for a few moments." The young man had a face I had grown to know very well.

"Kaname, what're you doing here?" My voice came out as a mere whisper.

That's when my parents struggled to their feet, standing in front of my childhood friend and myself protectively.

"We'll hold them off while you take Phoenix and get to safety." My father said in a serious tone.

"Papa, what's going on?" I asked, fearing settling in my bone and shaking my very core.

"Phoenix no matter what happens. You stay with Kaname. Don't ever leave his side." My father's violet eyes showed sadness again, causing tears to fall down my cheeks.

"But, Papa! I don't want to leave you." I screamed.

"We love you so much, my darling Phoenix..." My mother placed a kiss on top of my head, tears falling down her cheeks as well, mixed with the blood gushing from her forehead.

 _ **Crash**_!

"Now, Kaname!" My father shouted as several hooded figures forced their way into the room.

The dark haired boy grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms, carrying me out of my family mansion at vampiric speed.

I looked over Kaname's shoulder in time to see my father transform into his demonic self and my mother barring her fangs. Moments later, my father used his powers to burn down the mansion and everything in it

Tears ran down my cheeks at a rapid pace now, as I snuggled into Kaname's shoulder. I cried and cried until I found myself falling asleep in his arms.

It was hours later when I woke to find a beautiful woman standing over me, blue flames emanated from her palms.

"You'll be okay, now, little Phoenix. You won't remember any of the pain they put you through. Just the loss of your parents." I had the urge to sit up, but wasn't able to for the woman touched a glowing hand to my neck, slightly searing me. I winced at the pain, throwing my hand up to my neck. I traced the shape that was left from the flame and suddenly couldn't remember where I was and what happened.

Spotting Kaname, I jumped up and rushed into his arms.

"Where am I, Kaname?" I declared.

He only stroked the top of my head, whispering, "It'll all be okay now, Phoenix... I promise things will be okay..."

Then I remember my parents were dead, but I couldn't remember how.

"Kaname, how did my parents die?" I whispered to him.

"Shh..." He continued to stroke my hair as I let tears fall down my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Phoenix POV** :

 _ **Eleven years later...**_

I awoke to the sounds of a fight outside on the front lawn. Getting out of bed, I made my way over to my window and looked outside it to find Kaname training with his beloved, Yuki.

Spotting me watching them, they each waved up to me. I smiled in response, feeling that all too familiar sense of burden I always felt around them.

The Kurans had done so much for me. They took me in when my parents died, trained me in using my powers, taught me how to defend myself from enemies, and even taught me the love of a family.

I was forever indebted to them and I felt I would never be able to repay them for everything. Quite often, I even felt I was burdening them. They, of course reassured me that was not the case and for me to think like that would only upset myself.

I stepped away from the window, sighing and running a hand through my thick auburn hair.

As the years went by, the feeling of burden grew more and more, along with another feeling. That of loneliness. My heart ached for the family I once had.

I looked back outside the window, seeing the adoration and compassion Yuki and Kaname had for each other. My heart squeezed even more as I felt a new emotion rise inside of me. Envy.

I envied the couple for having found each other. I was always told when a pureblood found their mate, their soul was complete. Myself being a pureblood without a mate was an oddity in itself. To complicate things even more, I was half demon as well. Most of my race found this disturbing and called me an abomination. They said my mother had turned her back on her race when she married a demon lord...

"Phoenix?" I was pulled put of my thoughts of dread when I realized Yuki had entered my room and the last few moments had been trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-chan. I was lost in my thoughts.." I admitted, blushing deeply.

"Kaname wanted me to tell you to meet us downstairs in ten minutes. There's something important we need to discuss." She remarked.

I gulped. What did they need to talk to me about? Had they grown tired of me and wanted me to leave their mansion? Had I overstayed my welcome? Would I be kicked out?

"Phoenix-chan, are you alright?" Yuki asked, her red-brown eyes full of concern.

"Hmm? Oh yes. I'm fine!" I waved my hands around wildly, nervously shaking my head yes.

"Alright... I'll be downstairs waiting for you." Yuki walked quickly out of the room, but not before casting me a concerned look.

I clenched my fists tightly as fire began to emanate from them.

Beside me, my favorite book burst into flames.

"I have to get control over myself." I took a deep breath, willing my inner fire to die down, but I struggled to extinguish it.

"It's alright." I felt strong arms embrace me into a hug.

I didn't need to turn around to know who the arms belonged to.

"Kaname-senpai..." I whispered, my flames already extinguished, my book left in ashes. "I'm fine."

He spun me quickly around to face him. "Why must you always close Yuki and I out, Phoenix? We're your family. Now, what is bothering you and don't lie. I'll know.."

I wasn't sure why, but hearing him say that caused me to burst into tears and rush out of the room.

"Phoenix! What's wrong?" Yuki asked as I ran through the mansion and outside the front doors. I ignored their shouts for me, needing space. My fire ignited again, leaving a trail of flames behind me.

 **Kaname POV**

My beloved and I watched Phoenix run through the meadow behind our mansion, with her leaving a trail of flames behind her.

"Should we go after her?" Yuki asked, touching a hand to my shoulder.

"No. She needs some space." I replied in a calm tone.

"Master Kaname, Kaien Cross has arrived with Zero Kiryu." One of our staff informed me.

"Very well. See to it they are shown to the study. We shall join them momentarily."

The staff bowed and went to follow my order.

"Should I fetch Phoenix?" Yuki asked.

"No. I'm sure Kiryu will find her and bring her back home. He is after all, her betrothed."

"But her memories were sealed like mine had been. She won't know him, will she, Kaname?"

"My beloved Yuki... All I can say is time will tell..." I kissed her forehead, leading her to the study where we waited for our guests.


	3. Chapter 2: Old Flames

_**A/N: again. I do not own Vampire Knight. All rrights go to the original creator. Also, please feel free to leave any feedback you have on the story so far. I'd love to know if you guys like it or not.**_

 **Zero POV**

I could sense her anguish even before we entered the grounds of the Kuran mansion.

My little Phoenix, how your powers have grown. I thought to myself upon seeing the trail of flames on the meadow.

As we neared the mansion, I felt myself grow anxious to get out of the limo we rode in.

"What's wrong, Zero?" Cross asked from beside me.

"Nothing." I replied curtly, looking out the window, rubbing the back of my neck.

We were only a hundred yards away from the mansion now and my anxiety was starting to become unbearable.

After what seemed like forever, the limo parked and I jumped out.

"Zero! Where are you going?"

I ignored Cross and followed the trail of flames to her.

Her anguish was growing more and more and I needed to get to her.

I took off at vampiric speed, being grateful for the first time that Shizuka had changed me.

It took me no time to find her. She sat in the middle of the meadow, silver flames surrounding her and burning brightly.

Sensing my presence, she lifted her eyes to mine.

Violet orbs appearing as if on fire stared back at me.

 **Phoenix POV**

I cried, my tears turning to flames as they hit the ground.

I looked all around and saw flames surrounding me.

It felt good to release my inner fire, but once I did, I found it very hard to extinguish the flames.

I wasn't sure why I was so upset, but for some reason, I couldn't control my emotions that day. They just came flooding out with my flames, reflecting the inner turmoil I felt.

I kept crying, releasing my fire more and more when I sensed someone enter the meadow.

I lifted my head to see a handsome young man with silver hair and lavender eyes that seemed to peer into my soul.

"Phoenix..." The man whispered.

Visions of the man played through my mind, igniting something buried deep within.

I saw him whispering into my ear and kissing my neck, causing shivers to go down my back. Another scene flashed in my mind of the man and myself staring at a night sky. Yet another one showed of the two of us running through a forest, hand in hand, being chased. The visions stopped with me bursting into flames and then turning to ash.

I stared at the man in the present, wondering who he was.

"Who are you?" I demanded, standing to my feet.

I suddenly realized my fire had finally extinguished.

"You don't remember me?" The man whispered aloud.

"I've never met you! How could I possibly remember a stranger?" I shouted. I wasn't about to admit to a complete stranger that I just saw visions of him. "You better tell me who you are, buddy boy or I'll release my fire on you!"

The young man began chuckling loudly, holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"My little Phoenix, you always were a feisty one."

Without hesitation, I released my fire at him, the ground behind me blowing up into an explosion.

 **Kaname POV**

An explosion was heard outside, causing all of my comrades and myself to rush out to the meadow.

The sight we saw, had me suddenly chuckling uncontrollably.

Zero Kiryu lay on the ground, his shirt scorched and falling open, with Phoenix standing over him, silver flames flowing in her palm.

"Zero?!" Yuki gasped upon seeing her old friend's predicament.

I gently grabbed her arm and stopped her from running forward.

"It'd be best to not cause yourself any harm, my dear Yuki. Our Phoenix can be very unforgiving when she's upset like this."

Yuki looked up at me with those doe eyes, but nodded her head in understanding.

"Kuran, why is my son being tortured by your adoptive sister?" Kaien Cross started to rush forward like Yuki had, but instantly ran back when Phoenix sent a fiery glare his way.

"Zero, are you alright?" Yuki asked her friend from afar, concern written all over her face.

Kiryu stood to his feet slowly, avoiding Phoenix's flames.

"I'm fine. It's not the first time I've been burned." He wiped the ash off his pants and tossed his ruined shirt aside on the ground.

"I did not say you could get up!" Phoenix tackled Kiryu to the ground, moving her flaming hand very close to his face.

What happened next, had all of us staring in amazement.

In one quick movement, Kiryu had their positions switched, with him on top of Phoenix. He pressed his lips against hers fiercely, the ground around them igniting brightly.


	4. Chapter 3: Favors

**Phoenix POV**

I felt myself kiss the damned bastard back, feeling heat rise to my cheeks when I realized what was happening. I pushed him away, slapping him hard across his face.

I quickly regained my ground and entrapped him in a circle of flames.

"That's enough, Phoenix." Kaname touched my arm gently, causing me to lose my concentration and release that bastard from my trap.

"Kaname! He kissed me without permission and pissed me off! I'm not done with the bastard!" I whined angrily.

He then gave me the look that only he could give me and not get burned alive.

"We have much to discuss with Headmaster Cross." He gestured to the older man with blondish-brown hair and silver glasses worn over hazel-colored eyes.

I sighed, but made my way into the mansion, running upstairs first to change.

Twenty minutes later, I sat listening to what the Headmaster had to say.

"So you believe by attending your rebuilt school, I'll be taught to control my powers better?"

"Yes. We have the best instructors around, available after class for further assistance if needed." He then went on to explain about the two different classes his school had. "That brings me to a favor I have to ask of you, Yuki and Zero..."

"What's that, Otou-san?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Since you two have left the school, it's been extremely hard to keep the day class from approaching the night class. However, seeing as your both vampires now, I'd ask for a different type of guardian duties..."

"Hmm... explain more." That bastard with the silver hair muttered.

If I had to be at the same school as him, Yuki better be going too.

"Yuki please come with me! I'd really love to have at least one friend there I know." I begged her.

Several minutes passed with me begging Yuki to come back to the school with me when the Headmaster asked another favor.

"Kaname, I'd ask for you to come back as well. To of course, keep the night class in line. There are some unruly new students in need of your guidance."

Kaname thought about that for a moment and then nodded.

"If my beloved Yuki is going back. Then I'll be by her side. Phoenix, what is your decision?" Kaname asked me in a serious tone.

I glanced around at the people surrounding me. When my eyes landed on the silver haired guy, I swore I saw a pleading look in his eyes.

"I'll attend your school, Headmaster."

"Very well. We leave tomorrow."

I nodded and excused myself to my room, closing the door gently behind me.

 **Zero POV**

I couldn't sleep that night. Sure the room Kuran set me up in was very well furnished with an extremely comfortable bed, but my mind kept drifting to her.

It felt refreshing having Phoenix release her fire towards me. It reminded me of the past...

 _ **I walked through the woods, Phoenix by my side, our fingers intertwined.**_

 _ **"Zero, where are we heading to?" She asked in that curious tone of hers.**_

 _ **"Shh. It's a surprise." I replied, touching my finger to her lips.**_

 _ **She grabbed my palm, and placed a gentle kiss on it.**_

 _ **"You're lucky I trust you."**_

 _ **This made a smile spread across my face.**_

 _ **"A picnic, Zero? How cliché." She giggled, sitting down on the blanket I had spread out for us.**_

 _ **"Oh shut it. You love when I do things like this." I snapped towards her. I then pulled out two glasses and a bottle of wine. I opened and poured the wine into the glasses and then handed her one. "Drink up."**_

 _ **She took the glass from me and sipped the wine. Seeing my aggravation, she inched closer to me, pulling me in for a kiss.**_

 _ **"This really was sweet of you, Zero."**_

 _ **"Now you say so." I sat in my spot, tension rolling off me in waves.**_

 _ **Phoenix kissed me again, nipping my bottom lip with her fang. On impulse, I pressed my lips against hers, forcing my tongue into her mouth, deepening our kiss. She responded immediately and kissed me again, her tongue dancing with mine. I pulled her closer to me, reaching my hand up under her shirt and squeezing her right breast.**_

 _ **This got me a soft moan from Phoenix. She began to unbutton my shirt, never breaking lip contact. I rubbed circles on her stomach, slowly making my way down to her thigh where I stroked up and down.**_

 _ **I felt the cold breeze of the wind against my skin as my shirt left my body. Phoenix ran her hands down my abs, causing me to press her down onto the blanket, ripping her silk shirt off. I led a trail of kisses down her neck all the way to her stomach.**_

 _ **"Z-Zero!" She arched her back, moaning my name. I kissed her neck again, causing her to buck wildly under me. I licked her neck gently, my lavender eyes turning crimson red. I looked to her for permission.**_

 _ **Phoenix kissed my lips deeply in response, positioning herself for more easy access.**_

 _ **I licked her neck again. Still ever gently, gradually applying more pressure until I sank my fangs into her.**_

 _ **"Z-Zero!"**_

 **Phoenix POV**

" _ **Zero**_!"

I woke up screaming his name in pleasure.

"Whoa, such a vivid dream..." I sat upright in bed. I blushed when I realized my panties were drenched. "So that's what they consider a wet dream."

I climbed out of bed and ruffled through my drawers until I found a fresh pair of pajamas and undergarments.

I then proceeded to the bathroom down the hallway, bumping into someone in the dark. I turned as red as a tomato when I realized who the person was.

"Mr. Kiryu, I didn't realize you were awake."

"I couldn't sleep." He muttered in an almost grumpy tone. "And please, call me Zero."

"I'll call you whatever the damn I please, you asshole." I pushed past him quickly, but not before he caught my hand in his.

"I wish you remembered, my little Phoenix." He whispered. That's when I noticed his crimson eyes.

"Mr-I mean, Zero, are you alright?"

He looked at me with hungry eyes, struggling to maintain his control.

"I would leave if I were you."

"Why should I leave when I was the first one out here?" I snapped angrily. Hungry vampire or not. He was in no position to give me orders.

"Because I just might do this." He pinned me against the wall, kissing me fiercely again. Immediately, I responded to his kiss. I moaned softly when I felt his lips leave mine and travel down to my neck where he began to lick. At first it tickled and then the pressure grew until I felt his fangs pierce my skin.

Flashes of my dream went through my mind and suddenly, I felt Zero pull away from me.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, my fiery Phoenix, you do remember me." Zero wiped my blood from his chin. "You'll want to clean yourself up before the others smell your blood."

He started to leave then, leaving me standing in amazement. What had just happened?


	5. Chapter 4: Mates

**_A/N: Well, hhere's chapter 4. How are you guys liking the story so far? I'm enjoying writing the interactions between Zero and Phoenix. I have a few more chapters coming soon_**

 **Phoenix POV**

I hardly slept the rest of that night. My mind had kept drifting back to the dream I had and then to mine and Zero's encounter in the hallway.

So when it was time to get up the next morning, I had large bags under my eyes.

"Ready to go to Cross Academy?" Yuki asked, leaning in the doorway.

"No, but I guess I don't really have a choice." I rubbed the back of my neck, my fingers brushing over the scar on the side of my neck. I couldn't remember hoe I got the scar, but every time I tried to remember, o got a huge headache and felt dizzy.

"Did you sleep any last night?" Yuki asked, walking into the room with a concerned look on her face.

"Not really." I admitted aloud and then blushed deep red when I thought of the dream again.

Seeing my blush, Yuki seemed to let it go and changed the subject.

"I think you'll like the Academy, Phoenix."

"I hope so. I really just hope I'll learn how to control my powers. They've started to get out of hand."

"You will. And Kaname and I will be there to help you too, so don't worry too much." She gave me a hug suddenly and then left the room

About an hour later I gathered the last of my things and drug them downstairs when Kaname approached me.

"How did you sleep?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Uh... I slept okay." I lied. I didn't want Kaname worrying about me too much. Yuki was one thing. He was a whole another story.

"Really..." He tilted my chin up so my eyes met his. "Why do you still close me out?"

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as he stared intently at me.

I turned my head and pulled away from him.

"I'm just nervous about today! That's all. Now I have to go grab the last of my things!" I ran back upstairs, grateful Kaname didn't follow me.

 **Zero POV**

I could still taste her sweet essence when I woke up the next morning.

"My little Phoenix..." I climbed out of bed, feeling energized as I gathered the few items I brought with me. "I will make you remember me..."

With that said, I went out of the room and turned the corner, bumping into Phoenix.

"Mr. Kiryu! I'm sorry." A deep blush formed on her face.

"I thought I asked you to call me Zero." I told her in a slightly dark tone.

"And I thought I told you! I'll call you whatever the damn I want!" She snapped, and for a second I swore I saw flames flicker in her eyes. "You stay away from me at the Academy or I'll burn you alive!"

My Phoenix ran off then, leaving little embers in the spot she stood only a moment ago.

I stamped them out with my foot and made my way downstairs.

"Kiryu, may I have a word?" Kuran stopped me before I got into the limo.

I grunted in response and followed him off to the side of the house.

"What do you want, Kuran?" I snapped. He always infuriated me just by standing in my presence.

"My adoptive sister has no recollection of you... Yet. So I'd advise you keep your distance or she may just burn you... in more ways than one."

"Pfft. She's my mate. She'll remember me soon enough. I've already tasted her blood. It had to trigger something. I could sense-"

 _ **Slap**_!

I stared at Kuran angrily.

"You are so arrogant. It's sickening. Phoenix may be your mate, but she still is of pure blood decent. You keep pushing her the way you have and you might just awaken the demon inside her too. Or have you forgotten the last time you pushed her?" Kuran had that infuriating smirk on his face again.

"No, I haven't forgotten." I rubbed the back of my neck where the scar still remained.

"Just take heed of my words. The Phoenix will awaken very soon." He turned on his heel and begin walking away, leaving me to my thoughts.


	6. Chapter 5: Cross Academy

**Phoenix POV**

Two weeks later I finally felt I had settled in and gotten used to everything.

"Well, better go." I left my room and made my way outside.

Kaname and Yuki waited for me in the terrace by the fountain.

"You seen to be settling in well." Yuki said cheerfully, that cute smile spread on her face.

"Yeah, but I still don't really know if I made the right decision coming..." I twiddled with my thumbs, sensing all the other students gawking at me.

"That new student has been here two weeks and this is the first time I've seen her."

"She's a pureblood, like Lord and Lady Kuran."

"I heard she's part demon!"

"Abomination!"

"I find her alluring."

"Shut up, Takahashi! She's a freak!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I spun around towards the group whispering at me and released my fire.

"What would you know about abominations?" I ran off then, tears in my eyes.

I knew I shouldn't have run away, but I had to get away from all the whispers.

I found myself wandering the campus aimlessly when I found myself very near the Sun dorm.

It wouldn't have been so bad if a group of Day Class boys hadn't started coming my way.

"Shit!" I whispered aloud, my throat growing dry and my eyes changing colors.

"Why, hello beautiful. You must be the new Night Class student." A blonde guy said, stepping closer to me.

"Are those red contacts? Those are so cool." Another of the guys asked.

As they grew closer, I could feel myself slowly losing control.

"Please... Don't come any closer." I whispered through my struggle.

"What? Are you going to get sick?" The first guy asked, stepping even closer than before.

I could hear his blood pumping through his veins now.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" A third guy asked, closing in the gap left between the other two.

"Don't... come... any closer..." I whispered again, clutching a hand to my throat.

Fortunately that damned bastard showed up at that moment.

"You guys go back to your rooms immediately or their will be consequences to face with the Headmaster." He warned the guys.

"Oh come on, Kiryu!"

I didn't catch why, but one look at Zero and the Day Class guys ran away quickly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, touching a gentle hand on my back.

I stood up straight, still struggling to maintain control.

"I'm... Fine..." I began walking back towards my dorm, the thirst almost becoming unbearable.

"Phoenix... I'm sorry about that night..." He whispered, following me.

The bastard was apologizing now of all times?

I waved him off, trying to get control of myself.

"And I'm sorry about being so..."

"Pushy? Demanding? Irritating?" I snapped at him.

I really wished he would just leave me alone.

"Uh... Yeah.." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, Zero Kiryu. I do not like you. And I told you to leave me alone!" I screamed as sharp pains racked my body.

"Phoenix?!" He rushed to me, pulling me into his arms. "When was the last time you fed?"

"I... don't... I haven't had... to feed..." The pain was making my vision blurry.

"You need to feed." Was all he said as he pulled the collar of his shirt down, barring his neck to me. "Drink from me.."

"No! Ugh!" Another set of sharp pains racked my body as I closed my eyes.

"Phoenix, please..." Was he begging?

He pressed his nail into his neck then, blood dripping from it.

My eyes shot open as soon I caught the scent of his blood.

"Drink." He urged and I completely lost myself.

I pulled him down closer to me, licking the blood that fell. I kept licking the blood up, until finally I sank my fangs into him.


	7. Chapter 6: Confusion

_**A/N: This will be the last chapter I post for a little wjile. I just feel nobody is reading it. myrakkuran, thank you so much for following this story and giving me feedback on it. I truly appreciate it :)**_

 **Zero POV**

I let out a low moan as Phoenix drank from me. I sat us down in the bushes nearby, pulling her onto my lap.

Feeling her drink from me, reminded me of the past again.

 _ **Phoenix bit into my neck, drinking deeply. I let out a moan as she did so, happy I was the only one able to fulfill her every need.**_

 _ **"I love you, Phoenix Thorne."**_

 _ **She stopped drinking and looked up at me with loving eyes.**_

 _ **"That's the first time you've told me I love you." She whispered, pulling me down on top of her and kissing me deeply, forcing her tongue into my mouth. "I love you too."**_

 _ **I returned her kiss, my tongue dancing with hers. My lips left hers as I trailed kisses down her neck, causing her to moan with pleasure.**_

 _ **"Zero, bite me..." Phoenix whispered aloud, tangling her fingers in my hair.**_

 _ **I obliged, licking her neck, gently at first. I slowly started applying more pressure and finally sank my teeth into her neck, drinking deeply.**_

 _ **"Zero..." She arched her back, digging her nails into my back.**_

 _ **I continued drinking from her, reading her thoughts of pleasure through her blood.**_

 _ **She started pulling my shirt off, running her hands up and down my abs.**_

 _ **I let out a moan myself, as her hands sent desire through my body.**_

 _ **I pressed our bodies closer, feeling my manhood twitch in my pants.**_

 _ **Phoenix flipped us over, biting into my neck again, moving her body against mine, and causing me to ache for her even more.**_

 _ **I flipped our positions again, biting into her neck again.**_

 _ **"I love you so much Phoenix Thorne and plan to make you mine." I gave her a predatory look that made a smile form across her face.**_

 _ **"As I will make you mine and mine alone." She remarked, flipping us over yet again, and kissing me deeply.**_

Back in the present Phoenix pulled away from me, wiping my blood from her chin.

"I'm sorry!" She jumped up from me and ran off, tears running down her face.

 **Kaname POV**

I sensed her even before she entered the grounds of the Moon Dorm.

 _"Is that Phoenix?"_

 _"Is she hurt?"_

 _"She has blood running down her face."_

 _"Lord Kaname won't be happy if she was harmed."_

"Seiren, see to it that the Night Class is calmed." I told one of my dearest and oldest friends. She, along with several others decided to rejoin the Academy when Yuki and I had.

Seiren nodded and bowed slightly.

"Yes, Lord Kaname."

With that, I left the classroom, and searched for my adoptive sister.

It took me only moments before I found her outside mine and Yuki's dorm room, tears streaming down her face and blood dripping down her chin.

"K-Kaname?" She looked up when she sensed my presence.

"Our dear little Phoenix. What has you so upset?" I wrapped her into a hug, instantly catching the scent of Kiryu on her. "Is this Kiryu's blood?"

She shook her head yes, not making eye contact with me.

"I... I fed on him... and I saw visions of me with him..." Tears continued to stream down her face as she explained what had happened.

I stood there listening to what she said when she lifted those violet eyes of hers to mine and asked me, "Did what I see really happen, Kaname?"

For once, I didn't know how to reply.

"Kaname, I'm so confused at everything happening." Phoenix pulled away from me, starting to walk forward. That's when her violet eyes turned silver, flames flickering in them. A moment later, she was passing out with me using me vampiric speed to rush forward and catch her.

"My dear Phoenix. By the next blood moon, you're inner fire will awaken..." I whispered to her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "And then you'll remember all..."


	8. Chapter 7: Past Memories

_**A/N: Thank you to every one who has read this far. I enjoyed writing this one. Hope you enjoy. Also, I thank myrakkuran, for being here from the beginning and still king with me :)**_

 **Yuki POV**

Kaname carried an unconscious Phoenix into our room.

"Kaname, what happened?" I gasped, immediately concerned for our adoptive sister's well-being. "Why is Phoenix unconscious?"

"She passed out." Was all he said as he sat her down on the couch in our dorm room.

"What? But how? What happened?" I demanded, knowing he was keeping something from me. When he didn't answer me I shouted, "Kaname, dammit! Answer me."

This had my beloved spin around and look at me with saddened eyes.

"Phoenix is dying, Yuki..."

"W-What?" I couldn't believe my ears. "What do you mean, Kaname?"

"Our dear Phoenix is going through a transformation that occurs in demons. It would have occurred sooner, but her pureblood genetics kept it at bay. Now that she is maturing and coming upon her eighteenth birthday, her inner phoenix is fighting to come out." He explained to me, all the while washing the blood from Phoenix's face.

"Is that..."

"No. This blood is that of Kiryu's. She fed from him tonight." He replied in a calm tone.

"Did it trigger anything?"

"It seemed to have brought back some memories, but she doesn't fully remember their past together. It seems that when our dear witch sealed Phoenix's memories a second time, she forgot some..."

What Kaname was saying had my mind reeling.

The first time Rosette sealed Phoenix's memories was when her parents died. The second time had been when she'd died on that fateful night, three years ago.

Back then, Zero and Phoenix had fallen in love. They were happy as can be, until the Vampire Council found out...

 _ **"She's an abomination!" One of the council members shouted.**_

 _ **"Phoenix Thorne is a pureblood princess. She's the last of her royal line." Kaname said from beside me.**_

 _ **"Pfft! Her bloodline has been tainted and needs to be wiped out!" A member beside us shouted angrily.**_

 _ **"She'll taint the entire vampire race!" Another member added.**_

 _ **Kaname stood up angrily then, slamming his hands down onto the table.**_

 _ **"Anyone who harms Phoenix, will face the wrath of Kuran."**_

 _ **"You dare to go against the Council?" The Head of the Council, Hibari Ren, stood to his feet, a threatening glare in his emerald eyes.**_

 _ **"I will go against anyone who harms my dear Phoenix."**_

 _ **I felt a twinge of jealously hit me, but quickly swallowed it down.**_

 _ **"I stand by this too." I spoke up. I hadn't been apart of the political affairs of the vampire world very long, but I still had a say.**_

 _ **"What makes you think we still won't go through with our plan to annihilate her?" Hibari stood, facing off with my beloved Kaname. "Will you stop us?"**_

 _ **Kaname walked briskly away, grabbing my hand gently and having me follow him.**_

 _ **"You will have a battle on your hands, Ren." Kaname warned him, shooting him a death glare.**_

 _ **"So be it."**_

 _ **Weeks later, the Council put their plan into action. They attacked us outside our mansion, grabbing Phoenix and proceeding to take her away.**_

 _ **Kaname extended his claws and stabbed his hand through the two men holding Phoenix.**_

 _ **I grabbed the ones near me, and snapped their necks.**_

 _ **"No!" Zero screamed, charging towards the woman that begun to drag Phoenix away.**_

 _ **"Let me go!" Phoenix screamed, burning the woman to ashes.**_

 _ **Another one charged at her, using ice powers to subdue her.**_

 _ **Three others grabbed us and held us back.**_

 _ **"No! Let me go!" Phoenix struggled in the wall of ice she was trapped in. "Why are you doing this?"**_

 _ **Hibari Ren walked forward then, an evil glint in his eyes.**_

 _ **"To rid the world of an abomination as yourself." He walked behind her, ripping open the back of her shirt and stabbing his claws through her.**_

 _ **"No!" Zero struggled to get free of his captor.**_

 _ **Phoenix looked at him with tear-filled eyes, whispering words that broke his heart.**_

 _ **"I love you, Zero Kiryu."**_

 _ **Phoenix's violet eyes drifted shut, breathing her last breath and falling to the ground as the ice melted. Hibari stood, having her heart in his hands.**_

 _ **"Finally, the abomination of the Vampire Race has been erased. Now our kind can live on, pure." He smiled triumphantly, but not for long.**_

 _ **Kaname broke free from the man using him, lunging towards Hibari and ripped his throat out. I, myself broke free and ripped my captor's heart put, oddly enjoying the violent action.**_

 _ **Zero rushed forward to Phoenix, pulling her lifeless body onto his lap.**_

 _ **"No... My beautiful Phoenix... Why..." Silent tears ran down his face as he mourned for his beloved.**_

 _ **It was mere moments before my fiancée and I eliminated all the Council members that came to our home.**_

 _ **"Zero..." I bent down and touched a hand to his shoulder.**_

 _ **It broke my heart when he looked up with his eyes still full of tears, causing me to cry as well.**_

 _ **Phoenix had been a constant in my life for as long as I could remember. She was one of my closest friends. Someone to share the things with I couldn't Kaname. She had been like my sister...**_

 _ **"How could this have happened, Yuki?" Zero whispered, still holding onto Phoenix.**_

 _ **"I... I don't know, Zero..." I stared all around us at the dead bodies and then to Phoenix's lifeless form. Something clicked inside me then.**_

 _ **I stood to my feet, clenching my fists, the wind around us picking up.**_

 _ **"Phoenix Thorne will be avenged. What happened today will not go unforgotten." I said aloud in a voice very unlike myself.**_

 _ **Kaname pulled me into his arms at that moment, stroking my hair.**_

 _ **"We'll avenge her, my love. I promise that."**_

 _ **A few hours later, Rosette had shown up, telling us she could resurrect Phoenix.**_

 _ **Of course. We agreed, but Rosette told us their would be a consequence. Phoenix would only remember Kaname and myself. She would have no recollection of Zero, since the wheel ordeal had occurred after their love had bloomed.**_

 _ **I could tell this broke my beat friend's heart, but he agreed to have our Phoenix brought back.**_

 _ **Rosette went to her lifeless body, uttering a spell.**_

 _ **Seconds went by and Phoenix shot up, gasping for breath.**_

 _ **Spotting us, she smiled.**_

 _ **"Kaname! Yuki! I had the strangest dream." She told us, not spitting Zero wat hing from the shadows. We led her into the house then, listening to her recall what we had witnessed**_.

Back in the present, I grabbed Phoenix's hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Will she awaken soon, Kaname?"

He nodded and said, "Yes. very soon. Let's just hope our dear Phoenix won't lose herself completely in her own flames."


	9. Chapter 8: Training

**_A/N: okay guys, I just want to say thank you for everyone who has read so far. The story is starting tlcget more views, so that's a positive im happy about. Any ways, here's the next chapter. In the one after this, I'll do a scene of how Zero and Phoenix fell in love. For now, I leave you with this :)_**

 **Phoenix POV**

 _ **Two months later..**_.

I ran through the halls, cursing under my breath. I had overslept for a sixth time and missed my first class. At this rate, I would end up flunking out of the Academy even before I got a chance to learn anything about my powers.

"Hey, Lady Phoenix. Overslept again?" Aido Hanabusa, one of my adoptive brother's oldest comrades asked from behind me.

"Yep. I don't know why this keeps happening." I replied, still running.

"I could come by and make sure your up in time everyday if you'd like." He ran as well, keeping up with me.

"No. No! You don't need to do that, Hanabusa." I was flattered by his offer, but I always hated when my brothers friends don't doted on me like I was some helpless little girl.

"Oh, please. I'd love to be the first person you'd see everyday." He insisted, blushing slightly.

I stopped in my tracks then, causing Hanabusa to crash into me.

He instantly bowed, apologizing quickly.

"Really, Hanabusa. I keep telling you and the others. I can take care of myself. I'm not some helpless little girl."

"I-"

"Please. I can handle myself. Now, I must really get to class. I'm extremely late for training." I left Hanabusa standing, mouth wide open, staring at me in shock.

"Very good stance, Miss. Thorne. Now, strike over here." I followed the instructors directions, shooting fire at the target a hundred yards away.

"Great! Now here!" Fire shot towards the target above me.

"Excellent!" The instructor coached me through a number of methods and stances.

"Now, let's take a break and then try something new."

I nodded, walking over to my school bag and pulling out my bottle of water.

After taking a long swig, I readied myself for whatever the instructor had up his sleeves.

"Akatasuki? What're you doing here?" I asked the redheaded fore wielding vampire.

"I'm going to train with you."He said in that calm, collected voice of his.

Without warning, he shot flames of red fire towards me, sending me ducking below, Matrix style.

"I was not ready!" I whined, readying myself for his next attack. As more flames cams towards me, I charged towards Atakasuki. I shot him with silver flames, scorching the front of his shirt before his flames skidded past me, lighting the ends of my auburn hair.

I ran a few feet away, patting them out quickly and sending him a fiery glare.

"You know how much I love my hair! You'll pay for that, Kain." I didn't use his first name often, but when I did, he knew I was about to release my wrath on him.

I front flipped towards him, jumping as I neared him.

As I started to land, he grabbed my body and slammed me down onto the mat below us.

"That was so unfair!" I choked out, his large body pressed against my lungs.

"Remember your training, Phoenix." My instructions for said out of nowhere.

Where had the woman been a few moments ago?

One of her many training sessions flashed through my mind.

"When trapped by a stronger opponent, remember to use your body as leverage..."

I pressed my hands down onto the mat and used all my weight to press my body upwards, knocking Atakasuki off balance e for a moment. Using the opportunity, I pinned him back into the mat, using my flaming hand close to his face.

"Very good, Phoenix."

I beamed at my instructor's praise.

"Now do it again." The smile faded from my face as soon as she said the words.

I panted, sweating and sore from my session with Akatasuki.

"You're a great training partner." A low voice said beside me.

I looked up to see Akatasuki standing about me.

"Oh. Thank you. So are you." He didn't give compliments out often, so I had to thank him.

"You seem to have better control of your fire now..."

"I think I finally have the hang of it. There still are times I can't control it, but when my emotions get out of control now, I feel I can contain the fire a little better." I admitted aloud, gathering my things from the bench and standing up.

"That's really good, Phoenix. Lord Kaname and Lady Yuki will be pleased to hear this."

I frowned, in the past two months, I hadn't seen much of my adoptive siblings. In honesty, I was avoiding them after waking up in their room and not remembering what had happened. I had been embarrassed and still haven't had the courage to face them yet.

"How are they?" I whispered.

"They're worried about you. You really should speak with them." Akatasuki replied, a frown on his face. "Kiryu has been asking about you a lot lately too."

I'd been avoiding the Kiryu man as well. After having fed from him, I still found everything a little odd. Especially since I kept seeing him in my dreams every night.

It always was the same dream. Zero and I ran through a forest, being chased. We reach a large mansion and at the end, I burst into flames.

In all honesty, the dream was starting to really concern me.

Swallowing my pride, I sighed.

"I'll talk to them today, Kain." I left the training room them, many thoughts running through my mind.

 **Zero POV**

Ever since she fed from me two months ago, my beloved Phoenix had been avoiding me.

It hurt a little, but I knew she still hadn't remembered me yet. It was the only consequence of bringing her back from her death when the witch did.

Despite her avoiding, I always watched her from afar, making sure she was alright.

That day, however, seeing her train with the Akatasuki guy, had me reeling with jealously.

I knew he had no romantic feelings for her, but it still made me jealous.

I watched in my jealous rage as the two bay goodbye and she made her way in my direction.

I stepped out my place in the shadows.

"Hello, Phoenix."

She pinned me to the wall, her flaming hand held dangerously close to my face.

"Zero Kiryu?" She asked once she realized it was me, lowering her hand some. "Have you been spying on me?"

I didn't reply, staring into her love violet eyes.

"Answer me, Kiryu!" She pressed her hand closer to my face.

"You've been avoiding me." I responded and she dropped her habd, taken aback.

"I... I'm sorry..." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "I want to remember you, but I dont... And I keep seeing these visions and having these dreams..."

I couldn't help it. I pulled her into an embrace then, stroking her hair.

"It's okay.. I'm just glad you're here now, safe..." I kissed the tip of her head and she pulled back, looking up at me through her long eyelashes.

"Zero, I'm sorry I don't remember our past, but..." She blushed deeply, looking away from me. "I can't deny the attraction I have towards you..."

"What're you trying to say?"

She sighed, still not making eye contact.

"I don't... Never mind..." She pulled out of my arms. "Forget I said anything..."

She started to walk away and then spun back around quickly.

What happened next, I did not expect.

She pressed her lips fiercely against mine. I returned the kiss with the same amount of passion, pulling her closer into my arms.


	10. Chapter 9: Giving Herself to Him

**_A/N: okay so here is chapter 9. Warning there is a sex scene!. And also I finally revealed how Phoenix and Zero fell in love. Please leave any reviews to let me know if I should continue on. There's a lot more I want to do with this story, but I haven't had much feedback on it. I do however thank myrakkuran for encouraging me to continue and suggesting to do a scene where our two lovers fell for each other. :)_**

 **Phoenix POV**

I stood there in the hallway outside the training room, making out with Zero.

I moaned softly as he reached under my tank top, squeezing my right breast.

"Zero..." I whispered, breaking our kiss. "I really need a shower."

This had him laughing suddenly.

"Hmm... Then let's go take a shower." He whispered in my ear, sending a wave of desire through my body.

"N-No! Not both of us. Just me!" I blushed very deeply.

"Please?" He whispered against my neck, pulling me close to him again.

I smacked him playfully, pulling away and starting to walk away.

"No! But you can come back to my room with me..." I whispered to him with a seductive look on my face.

He caught up with me quickly, keeping my pace easily.

We arrived at my dorm room moments later.

As I gathered a few things, Zero watched me with longing eyes.

"I won't be long." I said, placing a quick kiss on his lips and disappearing into the attached bathroom on my room.

 **Zero POV**

I waited for what seemed like hours, for Phoenix to come out of the bathroom.

The entire time, I fought against rushing into the bathroom and having my way with her in the shower.

I didn't want to push her away after she'd only just let me in. She didn't remember me, but it felt exhilarating having her admit her attraction for me.

With my vampiric hearing, I picked up the sound of the water shutting off.

Moments later, my beloved Phoenix walked out of the bathroom, wearing a red silk knee-length nightgown that hugged her body perfectly, showing off her curves.

Seeing her dressed in this manner, had me looking at her lustfully, feeling myself harden.

"Phoenix..." I whispered, standing up And walking over towards her.

"Tsk. Tsk. You should not be in my room this late at night." She whispered, closing the distance between us. "What if the Night Class president catches us?"

She giggled that lovely laugh of hers. Then, she kissed me gently, tangling her fingers in my hair.

I returned her kiss, my tongue gliding in rhythm with hers.

"Zero..." She moaned, unbuttoning my shirt and starting to remove it. With it gone, she ran her hands down my bare torso, gaining a moan from me.

I pushed the strap of her nightgown down, running my fingers across her silky skin.

"Z-Zero! That tickles." She gasped out and I couldn't control myself.

I pushed her onto her queen-size bed, landing on top of her.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and I began to trace circles down her thigh, kissing the inside of it.

She bucked wildly under me, letting out soft moans.

I rubbed my hand up her thigh again. As I reached her core, I felt how moist she was for me.

"Zero!" She gasped out.

This made me rub her core with my thumb and index finger as I kissed her lips again.

I stroked her core, gaining more moans from my beloved. I snaked my other hand under her night gown and rubbed her stomach, ravishing in the feel of her silky skin.

She pulled me up for another kiss, deepening it by thrusting her tongue into my mouth.

With the way things were going, I was beginning to lose myself and couldn't resist what I did next.

I started pulling her silk night gown off her, looking at her with lust filled eyes when I saw her black lace underwear and bra.

"I always liked when you wore lace." I whispered, laying on top of her again. "It looks very sexy on you..."

 **Phoenix POV**

Zero ran his hands all over my nearly naked body, sending waves of desire and pleasure through me.

"Zero!" I gasped his name again as his hand rubbed my inner core through my underwear.

"You like that, don't you, Phoenix?" He whispered seductively. "Hmm... I know what you'll like better."

Yet another gasp escaped my mouth as he pulled my lace panties off and tossed them aside.

He then, starting rubbing my inner core with his thumb and index finger again, spreading the moisture all around.

"Z-Zero! Please..." I grabbed tightly onto the bed sheets.

This had him increase his speed on my core, driving my senses into overdrive and causing me to arch my back under him.

"Zero, more... please.." I whimpered.

He smiled, and proceeded to insert his finger into my core, gaining a loud moan from me.

 **Zero POV**

I moved my fingers in and out of Phoenix, causing her to moan and arch uncontrollably under me.

Seeing her melt under my touch, caused my groin to ache immensely.

She always has that effect on you. I thought to myself, as I continued to please her.

"Zero!" She screamed out and I felt her walls starting to contract around me.

I went faster and faster, doing wonders on her womanhood.

After she had climaxed, I pulled my fingers out of her and wiped them on my pants.

"Zero... I-" I crashed my lips onto hers before she said anything else.

"Thank you." Was all she said as she lay back, eyes closed and lips quivering.

I kissed her gently, enjoying the sweet taste of her lips against mine. Slowly, our kiss became more and more passionate, with our breathes becoming heavy.

In my pants I felt myself harden.

"Phoenix, we have to stop..." I groaned, pulling away from her gently.

She looked at me through half-lidded eyes, her desire for me written clearly all over her face.

She pulled me back down to her, kissing me heatedly.

"It's okay, Zero..." She began unzipping my pants, leading a trail of kisses down my jawline. "I know you want this as much as I do..."

"Phoenix..." I struggled to maintain my control. "I don't want to push you into this before remembering..."

She finished unbuttoning my pants and looked up at with me those beautiful violet eyes of hers. "My mind doesn't need to remember yet... Since my body remembers every part of you..."

Hearing her say this, had me lose myself completely as I crashed my lips down onto hers fiercely, Reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra.

With the lacey garment removed, I ran my hands over her breasts, squeezing her nipple between my fingers.

"Zero!" She screamed out in pleasure. "Please..."

I leaned down and took her nipple into my mouth sucking on it.

"Zero, please. You're driving me nuts..." She moaned out as I continued my foreplay. "I ache for you..."

I pulled away then, not being able to help myself as I pulled my pants and boxer shorts off.

Seeing my length, Phoenix blushed deeply, but recovered quickly as she opened her thighs for me.

I pulled her legs around my waist, preparing to enter her most intimate place.

"Zero, please... Make me yours..." She moaned out as I rubbed the tip of my manhood along her entrance. She was already moist for me as I began to gently enter her.

Once I was deep inside her, I began to move out again and back inside her once more.

She moved her hips in rhythm to mine, meeting my pace as I continued to thrust myself into her, ravishing in the feeling of her delicate form melding against mine.

I had waited so long for that moment to occur again, that it didn't take me long before I released myself inside her, both us climaxing at the same time.

 **Phoenix POV**

Zero pulled out of me, pulling me beside him and into his arms, drifting instantly asleep.

It felt exhilarating having experienced what I just had with Zero. He ignited emotions deep inside me I never knew I could feel.

"I think I love you, Zero Kiryu..." I whispered aloud, deep down knowing he had somehow already won my heart in the past.

I closed my eyes then, drifting asleep just as Zero had.

 **Zero POV**

 _ **I followed Kuran towards the room my best friend was in.**_

 _ **As soon as she spotted me, Yuki threw her arms around me in a hug, smiling happily.**_

 _ **"It's great to see you again, Zero." She remarked, pulling out of our hug gently.**_

 _ **"Do I have to, Kaname? I hate meeting new people!" A feminine voice wined behind us.**_

 _ **"Yes, Phoenix. You have to. Not only for my sake, but Yuki's as well. It would highly offend her if you didn't meet her childhood friend." Kuran said in a friendly tone. An odd occurrence I'd only ever scene happen between him and Yuki.**_

 _ **"Fine! But I'd better get some strawberries for this!" The female whined and I swore I heard a chuckle escape Kuran's mouth.**_

 _ **"Kaname! I'm so glad you agreed to have Zero over." Yuki pulled away from me and walked over to place a quick peck on Kuran's cheek.**_

 _ **"Anything for you, Yuki." The pureblood's wine-colored eyes beamed with happiness.**_

 _ **"Hi, there! You must be the jerk wad my onni-sama was telling me about!" The same female voice from moments ago said from beside me.**_

 _ **I spun towards the voice and was greeted by the loveliest violet eyes I had ever seen.**_

 _ **"Wow! You sure stare a lot!" The female also had long auburn hair that she ran her fingers through when I didn't respond.**_

 _ **"Ahem. I'm Zero Kiryu. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I finally regained myself and did the gentlemanly thing.**_

 _ **"Phoenix Thorne. So you use to pine over Yuki-chan, I hear. The way Kaname explains it, you sound kind of pathetic. Especially since she was already taken by my onni-sama."**_

 _ **I stared at the girl before me in shock. She spoke in a manner I'd never had anyone speak to me in before.**_

 _ **"What's wrong, pretty boy? Shocked to hear how pathetic you are?" The girl giggled a velvety laugh that seemed to send warmth through the entire room.**_

 _ **"Ah, Phoenix-chan. I see you already introduced yourself to Zero." Yuki walked over then, rescuing me from further awkward conversation.**_

 _ **"Yes. Are you sure this guy was your best friend, Yuki-chan? He seems so... Weird."**_

 _ **"Phoenix-chan! Be nice." Yuki declared, and I swore I saw a smirk form on Kuran's face beside her.**_

 _ **The rest of the night went that way, with the young woman, Phoenix, insulting me evey chance she got.**_

 _ **However, when it came time for me to leave, I found myself promising to visit again the next night.**_

 _ **Something about Phoenix just drew me to her, with me wanting to see more of her.**_

 _ **On my next visit, she insulted me more, but began asking me questions about myself.**_

 _ **Once again I left, feeling even more drawn to the young woman than the day before.**_

 _ **This went on for several months before Phoenix finally relaxed around me and actually stopped her insulting. Deep down, I knew she was falling for me, just as I was her, but I still couldn't be sure yet.**_

 _ **It wasn't until my visit seven months after my first one that Phoenix confessed her feelings to me.**_

 _ **"I found you very irritating when I first met you, Zero Kiryu, I admit that... But now after spending so much time with you, my heart has grown to like you..." She couldn't meet my eyes as she spoke, a deep blush on her beautiful face.**_

 _ **Several moments went by with neither of us saying anything.**_

 _ **"Well? Say something!" She declared, those violent orbs of hers bearing into mine.**_

 _ **I moved her hair aside from her face, touching my hand to her cheek.**_

 _ **"I like you too, Phoenix Thorne."**_

 _ **I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently against hers, with her returning my kiss passionately.**_

In the present, I awakened to find myself laying under a large comforter, Phoenix laying next to me naked.

I remembered the night before and how she'd given herself to me, desire starting to run through my body again.

I kissed the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent, smiling as I fell back asleep.


	11. Chapter 10: A Threat from the Council

_A/N: okay. I apologize ahead of time for this chapter. It's really just a filler until I get the next one done. Honestly, i feel this one is crap and may not post for awhile. Please still leave any comments ot suggests you guys have for the story_

 **Phoenix POV**

I awoke the next morning, happier than I had been in months.

"Good morn-" I rolled over to find my bed empty.

Climbing out of bed and wrapping the comforter around my naked body, I went to look for Zero.

"Zero? I called, walking over towards the bathroom. I relaxed a little when I heard the water in the shower running.

Feeling a little bold, I dropped the comforter onto the floor and pushed the bathroom door open gently.

Shutting the door behind me, a wicked smile spread across my face.

I pulled the shower curtain back a little and stepped into the tub, running my hands down his back.

"Zero..." I purred and was instantly greeted with a passionate kiss.

I returned his kiss back with just as much heat, wrapping my legs around him as he pressed me against the shower wall.

"Phoenix..." He groaned, and I could feel himself get aroused.

I kissed him again, our tongues dancing in rhythm.

 **Zero POV**

I almost lost my control when Phoenix entered the bathroom and got into the shower with me.

I pushed her against the shower wall, kissing her heatedly, enjoying the taste of her sweet lips.

That's when she returned my kiss with passion as well, pulling me to the brink of losing it.

I entered her slowly, gaining a soft moan from her beautiful lips.

I pulled out and pressed myself into her again, leading a trail of kisses down her jawline, all the way to her neck.

"Zero..." She moaned again, arching her back a little.

I increased my pace, pushing her harder against the wall.

Her nails dug into my back as her walls began to contract around me.

I rammed into her quickly, moaning her name just as she did mine.

"Zero, please bite me!" She screamed out, almost to her climax.

I obliged, piercing my fangs into her beautiful neck and she moaned out loudly.

Feeling her pleasure through her blood and from her body, had me reach my climax and soon we both were panting.

"Damn you! You still got that shower you wanted." She said playfully, the water cascading down her body.

I smiled. She almost sounded like her old fiery self then.

"Don't you know, my fiery Phoenix? I always get my way." I whispered, crashing my lips down onto hers again.

 **Phoenix POV**

I smiled as Zero and I got dressed for the day.

We began to leave my room, hand in hand when Yuki appeared in my doorway.

"Good morning Phoenix. Oh, Zero, what're you doing here?" She asked upon seeing him in my room. Then she spotted the messed up bed and comforter on the floor. Her face turned beat red as the realization hit her. "Oh..."

Kaname appeared at that moment, pulling Yuki into an embrace. Upon seeing Zero, he smirked wickedly.

"I take it you two enjoyed yourselves?" He asked and then it was my turn to blush.

"Shut up, onni-sama!" I declared, brushing past him, Zero following.

"You guys are throwing me a ball for my birthday?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Yes! It'll be a grand event!" Headmaster Cross said in a cheerful voice. He had called us all into his office to discuss the good news as he called it.

"Isn't this a little overboard?" I never was one to have attention turned on me. Especially not like this.

"Of course not!" The Headnadter stood from his chair and gestured wildly with his hands ad he went on to explain all the details.

"And towards the end of the night, there will be speeches and gifts!"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I appreciate the gesture, Headmaster, but I didn't bring any ball gown with me." I told him, hoping that would have him cancel the ordeal.

"Nonsense! I already have one picked out and already sent it to your dorm. After all, there are only two days until your birthday on July 28!"

I sweat-dropped. There really wasn't any way I would be able to get out of this.

 **Zero POV**

It was the day before the ball and Phoenix's birthday.

I had spent the last two days looking for a present for her, but was out of luck.

"Well, now what?" I thought aloud. If I didn't get her anything, surely my beloved would be angry at me. That's when it hit me.

The ring I bought her three years ago and never had the chance to give her. On her birthday, I could finally ask the question I had been wanting to ever since before I lost her.

"This will be a birthday you won't forget, my fiery Phoenix." I said, bringing out the velvet ring box I had kept stored away in the trunk at the end of my bed.

"Zero, Phoenix will love it!" Yuki gushed after I showed her the diamond ring. She turned towards Kaname beside her. "Don't you think she'll be surprised and joyed, Kaname?"

His expression remained serene as he said, "Yes. I'm sure she will..."

"Kaname, what's bothering you?" Yuki asked, picking up on the frown Kaname had.

"I received some very bothersome news." He stepped away and walked over to his desk in their dorm.

"What news?" I asked curiously.

"The Council has found out about the ball... They're coming after Phoenix the night it occurs." He held up the note he read from.

I took it from him and read for myself.

"To make matters worse. The ball and her birthday is the day of the Blood Moon..."

"Blood Moon?"

"On the night of the Blood Moon, Phoenix will awaken and remember everything. If the Council were to be in her presence when this happened... things would get messy..."

I stared at the pureblood before me in shock.

"I won't let them take her from us again!" I declared after several moments of silence. "In fact, I'll make them ever regret the day they took her from us."

"I've taken all the precautions and necessary steps to protect the students and Phoenix, but the Council still will come." Kaname said matter-of-factly. "We need to be prepared for when that moment arises."

Without another word, the pureblood walked yet again over to his desk and pulled out two weapons. He handed Yuki one and then me.

"Keep these near you at the ball."

I just nodded, prepared for any fight that was to come.


	12. Chapter 11: Birthday Ball Part 1

_**A/N: okay. sorry I hhaven't posted in several days. Been busy with work and other things. I broke this chapter into two parts so hopefully you all like it. Please leave any cments in the review section :) i really would like to know hiw many more people like the story**_

 **Phoenix POV**

I sat in front of the vanity in Ruka's room, facing away from the mirror as she attacked my hair with bobby pins and hairspray. Out of all my adoptive brother and sister's comrades, I'd have to say she was my favorite.

"Ouch, Ruka!" I declared when she shoved a bobby bin in too far and liked my scalp.

"Sorry!" She declared and started to pull out a fairly large cosmetic bag.

"No! Not makeup! I always feel like a clown when I wear it!" I swatted her hands away as she started to apply the different types onto my face.

"Phoenix! Lord Kaname was very firm when he told me I was to do your makeup too."

"He doesn't have to wear it though!" I continued to struggle against her.

"Please, Lady Phoenix. I promise I won't make you look too done up." Whenever she said my name like that, I couldn't help but oblige to her.

"Fine " I finally said, allowing her to do her work.

It was moments later when she spun me around and I faced the mirror.

"All done. Do you like?" She asked in a cheerful voice.

I had to give it to her. Ruka Souen really knew had to make a girl look like a star model.

"Wow, Ruka. You should really think about becoming a stylist." I praised her.

With the makeup she chose for me and how she pinned my long hair into a bun with some hanging out loosely, I looked like a goddess.

"Now to finish with your outfit." She said, beaming as she helped me step into the black silk gown the Headmaster had picked out for me.

I smiled, enjoying the feel of the material against my skin as Ruka zipped up the back and tied the red ribbon into a bow on the back of it.

"You look gorgeous." The aristocrat said, stepping away from me and admiring her work.

A knock on the door had us turning.

"Wow, Phoenix-chan, you look beautiful." Yuki walked into Ruka's room, wearing a golden gown and appearing very much like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Kaname followed close behind her, wearing a simple yet elegant black tuxedo.

"Very beautiful and elegant." Kaname remarked and I blushed at the sudden attention from everyone.

"Can you believe today marks eleven years of when Kaname rescued you and you moved in with us?" Yuki asked, getting slightly teary eyed.

"No. Wow. I can't believe it's been that long..." I admitted aloud, getting emotional myself.

"Don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup!" Yuki declared, wiping the corners of my eyes with a tissue she pulled from the small handbag she carried.

"Oh, Yuki." I giggled.

"Now, you look very beautiful, but something is missing." Yuki said and suddenly her face lit up. "I know! Close your eyes."

Confused, I did as I was told and felt something metal slide around my neck and being clasped.

"You can open your eyes now." Yuki told me and I gasped when I saw what she put around my neck.

A beautiful ruby red crystal pendant hanging from a golden chain, sitting perfectly in the middle of my neck.

"It's mine and Kaname's gift to you. Happy birthday, Phoenix." Yuki hugged me quickly, placing a kiss on my cheek.

She then walked over and began to conversate with Ruka.

"Thank you both, Kaname..." I told him as he walked over to me.

"Your mother told me to give this to you on your eighteenth birthday." He whispered, standing behind me and looking at the pendant in the mirror I stood before. "It was hers."

This almost brought tears to my eyes, hearing him say this, but then a loud bell rang throughout the campus, followed by the Headmaster's voice.

"Hello, my fellow students! I am pleased to announce there is only twenty minutes left before our little ball we are holding for our dear Phoenix Thorne!"

"Oh, no! Come on guys! We're going to be late! You don't want to be late for your own birthday ball, do you, Phoenix?" Yuki began ushering us all out of the room and downstairs.

As we approached the ballroom, I couldn't help, but notice how quiet and deserted the hallways were.

"It seems like everyone is attending." Yuki stated, as we reached the rooms leading in and she and Kaname disappeared through them.

"Aren't you coming in?" Ruka asked beside me after several moments passed with me staring at the doors, motionless. Atakasuki stood beside her, holding her hand.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be in there in a moment." I gestured them to go ahead.

"Alright, but don't be too long, Lady Phoenix. This ball is after all for you." The couple left me standing alone outside then.

I took a deep breath. Ever since I had awoken that morning, I had the hugest headache and I kept feeling dizzy.

"Are you okay, Lady Phoenix?" A feminine voice said from behind me.

I spun around to see Seiren staring at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, I'm fine, Seiren. Just nervous is all. I'm not used to having all attention on me." I admitted aloud, realizing how silly I sounded. I was a pureblood after all, a princess of vampires.

"I would assume you'd be used to it by now. Especially after being around Lord Kaname and Lady Yuki." The violet-haired woman before me said in a calm voice.

"I should be." Was all I said and Seiren disappeared into the ball.

Several moments later, I sighed and pushed the doors open, instantly being greeted by the sounds of the party starting.

It wasn't until I began walking down the stairway leading to the dance floor, that the room grew silent and all eyes turned to me.

As I continued down the stairs, a deep blush crept up on my cheeks. I kept my eyes down, not making eye contact with anyone until I sensed a certain silver haired man watching me.

 **Zero POV**

As soon as she entered the ballroom, I found myself staring in awe at her beauty. With the black gown she wore, her shoulders bare and the red accent ribbon and pendant, my Phoenix looked like all the pureblood princess she was.

Then her beautiful violet eyes met my grey ones, and I swore my heart skipped a beat.

This young woman always had lured me to her with that dazzling smile, lovely eyes, and fiery personality. She was everything I had ever wanted in a woman and that night, I would ask her to become my wife.

"Zero." I snapped out of my own thoughts when my beloved touched a hand to my arm.

I greeted her with a gentle kiss on her lips, gaining glares from all the Day Class guys around me. It was no secret how much the humans liked my Phoenix. Even some of the Night Class found her alluring.

 _Well, tough shit! She's mine_. I found myself thinking as I grabbed her hand and asked her to dance.

She took my outstretched hand and placed her other one on my shoulder. I wrapped my free arm around her waist, leading her in a waltz. Soon, others joined in.

"Happy birthday, Phoenix." I leaned down and whispered into her ear, causing shivers to go down her spine.

"Thank you, Zero." She replied, leaning up and kissing me passionately.

This sent more glares my way, jealousy definitely in the air.

We danced for a couple hours when I finally felt it was time to set my plan into action.

"Let's go out to the balcony for a little bit." I leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "I have to give you your birthday present."

She just nodded, allowing me to lead the way.

If I hadn't been so focused on my own plan, I would have noticed the hooded figures approaching us hastily.

 **Kaname POV**

Yuki and I waltzed to the music playing. Everything was going according to plan, until the attack happened.

Several dark hooded figures stormed into the ballroom.

Once they all entered, they lowered their hoods and revealed themselves.

"Where is she?" The new leader, daughter to the original one, Sakura Ren, demanded, her fangs barred in anger.

"You are in no position to be making demands. And I don't recall inviting the Council to this event." Headmaster Cross stood between the vampires and his students protectively, appearing very much like the Vampire Hunter Legend he was. "You will leave my Academy at once."

"And what makes you think we'd listen to a has been hunter like you?" Sakura glared at Cross and he suddenly started to twitch in pain.

 _"What's happening to the Headmaster?"_

 _"Who are those people?"_

 _"Who are they after?"_

 _"What are they?"_

That's why a scream echoed through the room from outside.

"Phoenix!" Yuki shouted when some of the Council members entered the ballroom. The one in front holding a struggling Phoenix in his arms.

"Let go of me!" Phoenix shouted her palms starting to ignite with fire. "Now!"

The one holding her dropped to about the ground, burned badly on his arm

"I don't know who you people are, but you will leave this school!" Phoenix's hands blazed brightly with her silver fire, her expression one of extreme anger.

"Ah, so you're the one my father murdered and then lost his life." Sakura walked towards Phoenix, her fangs barred and claws out. "It will bring me much pleasure avenging my father and killing you!"

 _"Woah! Is that fire? Is Phoenix some kind of witch?"_

 _"Why is that other women's teeth and nails so sharp?"_

 _"What's going on?"_

The night class were growing even more restless and I couldn't help myself thinking it was a bad idea having the two classes join together that night.


	13. Chapter 12: Birthday Ball: Part 2

**Phoenix POV**

"I don't know what you're talking about, but clearly I haven't been murdered! I'm very much alive." The ground beneath me ignited with flames.

Taking a chance, I started to walk forward, but suddenly felt a wave of dizziness.

I took a deep breath, but the dizziness only got worst.

What's going on with me? I thought and then felt my necklace began to heat up against my skin and glow brightly.

The next moment, my vision went blurry and I fell forward, the strange woman seizing the opportunity and attacking me.

 **Zero POV**

I stood, frozen, unable to do anything as the woman stabbed her claws into my beloved Phoenix's chest, her eyes drifting shut and her blood instantly feeling the air, causing the vampires in the room to grow ravenous.

"Now the vampire race is at least pure again." The woman stated. "Maybe you'll see your damned parents ag-"

"You ignorant members of the Council have no respect for a pureblood princess!" Yuki lunged at the one who harmed Phoenix, completely catching everyone off guard. "You have committed an unforgivable sin that we shall make you pay for!"

Before Yuki could rip the woman's throat out, the woman burst into flames, Phoenix's eyes shooting open as flames flickered around her body.

"P-Phoenix?" Yuki asked, frightened.

My beloved didn't reply for her body burned to ashes in that moment, my heart breaking into a million pieces.

"No!" I screamed, breaking free from my captor and rushing forward for the second time in my life, towards my beloved.

All around, the students began screaming and shouting in confusion and worry. Some even begun to cry as they stared down at what was left of Phoenix.

Nearby, I heard the remaining Council Members begin to laugh in triumph.

I stood angrily, having had enough.

"YOU DAMNED VAMPIRES HAVE STOLEN HER AWAY FROM ME TWICE NOW! YOU HAVE CAUSED TOO MUCH PAIN AND HEARTACHE! NOW YOU MUST PAY!" I pulled the weapon Kaname had given me out of my hiding place in my tux and sliced at the members standing before me.

 **Kaname POV**

We took the Council members out just as we had three years ago. Quickly, and swiftly, Yuki, Zero, and I killed them.

By this time, the student were in an uproar and screaming. What had been a happy event mere hours ago had turned into utter chaos in a matter of minutes.

"Seiren, you and the others work on calming the students and erasing the Day Class student's memories." I directed her. She always was around when needed and for that, I was grateful.

"Yes, sir." She bowed and did as she was told.

"Yuki, you and Zero help me carry Phoenix's body back to the dorm. It would be best to remove her from this blood stained area." I told her, staring at all the blood stained areas of the magnificent room.

Yuki just nodded, tears still streaming down her face at the second loss of our adoptive sister.

We were out of the ballroom in minutes, Zero carrying Phoenix gently in his arms.

"It'll be okay, Zero. I promise it will be okay." Yuki whispered condolences to him, touching a hand to his arm.

Seeing this sent a slight wave of jealously through me, but I quickly shook it away, knowing it would only make matters worse if I let my anger get the best of me.

"Look, Kaname! The moon is crimson red." Yuki shouted suddenly. "Does this mean..."

I only nodded, looking at the moon myself.

The Phoenix would rise from her ashes that same night and all would be alright.

 **Phoenix POV**

It felt extremely painful having the woman stab her claws through my chest, but the pain was nothing compared to what I felt mere seconds later as my body burned to ashes.

I felt every pin prick of pain as the flames engulfed me entirely, my vision going blurry.

I wanted to scream out in agony at the pain, but no matter how hard I tried, my mouth wouldn't open.

Then, suddenly, I felt my conscious leave the ballroom and travel to somewhere else.

I found myself standing in a completely white room, void of any color.

"Hello, my child." An almost melodic voice said from behind me.

I spun around, being greeted by a beautiful woman with long auburn hair and violet eyes very much like mine.

"Mother?" I gasped, rushing forward into her outstretched arms.

"You've grown into such a beautiful young woman." She whispered, stroking my hair.

"We're very proud of you, our dear Phoenix." I instantly looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Father?" I touched a hand to his cheek, making sure I wasn't imagining them both. "Does this mean, I'm dead, Mama and Papa?"

"No, baby. You're not dead. At least not in the way you think." My mother replied and then she pulled away gently, both my parents looking at me with serious expressions on their faces.

"We've waited eleven years to see you again, Phoenix. Now that the tine is here, we must tell you what really happened the night we died."

I stared at them in awe as they started their tale.

"From the say you were born, the Vampire Council had been after you. They wanted to steal you away from us and kill you. . ." Father started.

"They claimed you never should have been born. That I never should have lain with your Father. They felt it was wrong and unnatural. . ." Mother added.

"We ignored them of course, but then they showed up that night, attacking with no remorse." Father frowned, sighing, but continuing on. "We fought them off, protecting you at all costs. They just kept coming at us, not giving up. We received many injuries. Up until the last moment, we protected you. When Kaname showed up, we told him to take you to safety and not come back to the bloodbath that occurred at our home. The Council broke into the room we locked ourselves in and moments later, I blew the place up, praying you had made it far away."

By the time my father was done explaining this I had tears in my eyes, some of my memories of that night flooding back.

"Shh... It's in the past..." My mother pulled me into her embrace, stroking my hair gently.

"How could I not remember that night?" I whispered, trying to figure it out.

"Your memories were sealed away by a witch." Father replied flatly.

"She sealed away your memories of Zero Kiryu and the night you died." My mother added and suddenly touched her hand to the pendant I still wore. "Here. I'll unlock them..."

Visions flashed through my mind then, the last one leaving me standing there, understanding.

"You now know the truth." Father remarked, touching a hand to my shoulder. "It's almost time for you to awaken, my dear Phoenix. When you do, you'll become the true Phoenix Queen you were always born to be. The gene runs in your bloodstream from mine. But be warned, my darling. There is any enemy lurking very nearby. She wishes to take your power and use it for her own gain. Do you understand what you must do?"

"Yes, Father. I do." I nodded and hugged them one last time.

"It's time for you to awaken now, our darling." They kissed each of my cheeks and within a flash, I was back in the room I had been carried to.


	14. Chapter 13: Awakening from Slumber

_**A/N: HHere is the next chapter. Sorry for not posting in several days. I've had some writer's block and work kept me busy. Hope you enjoy. :) Please review/and or follow the story**_

 **Zero POV**

I cried over Phoenix's body for hours until Kaname told me to go get some rest.

Frowning, I did just that, deciding to go to Phoenix's room.

However, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. The loss of my beloved kept weighing heavily on my heart.

And then out of nowhere, I sensed a strong presence and suddenly, a bright light appeared all over campus.

 **Kaname POV**

We had taken Phoenix's body to the mausoleum just outside the Academy and then waited patiently for her to rise.

Hours went by, Yuki clutching onto me and crying as we waited.

"Are we sure she will rise again, Kaname?" Yuki whispered, tears still in her eyes.

"My dear Yuki, do you not trust me?" I asked. Wiping her tears away.

"I do... I'm just worried is all."

That's when it happened. A bright light begun to start shining from the mausoleum, all the way to the entirety of the school campus.

An explosion soon followed, the roof of the mausoleum blowing off.

Yuki and I rushed into the mausoleum in time to see our Phoenix literally rise from her ashes, with a completely new body.

 **Phoenix POV**

I rose from the stone table I had been placed on, stretching my arms out wide.

Everything became clear then. I knew who I was and what occurred in the past.

"Phoenix?" Yuki asked carefully, stepping towards me.

I settled my violet eyes on her, grinning a lovely smile.

"Hello, Yuki-chan." I greeted her and then stood up, suddenly feeling something odd on my back. "Hmm. . . Seems I have grown wings."

I stretched the beautiful silver wings out widely, a strong wind kicking up as I did so.

"Woah!" Was all Yuki said, staring in awe at me.

"Phoenix, how are you feeling?" Kaname stepped forward then.

"I feel great! But something is missing from this picture. . ." I replied and it hit me. "Where's Zero?"

 **Zero POV**

I rushed towards the mausoleum as soon ad I realized it was her presence I sensed.

Great joy and relief filled me.

My beloved seemed to be alive!

It took me only a few moments before I reached the building, and when I did, I couldn't believe my eyes upon seeing her.

I found her beautiful before. But now, seeing her with her magnificent wings, she looked extravagant.

"Phoenix. . ." I called her name and she instantly ran towards me, kissing me passionately, me returning her kiss with the same amount of passion.

"Zero, I remember everything! Even this." She touched the scar at the back of my neck, causing me to blush suddenly. "I gave you this when you pushed me into fighting that vampire. You're lucky that's all I did."

Several moments of silence followed after that before Phoenix spoke up.

"What has happened in the few hours I was out?" She asked, seriously. "What happened to the Council?"

"They're dead." Kaname replied flatly. "We took them out before they caused anymore trouble."

Phoenix nodded her head in understandment.

"Even though the apparent threat to my life is gone, I have been warned of another enemy lurking in our midst." My beloved spoke words that rattled me.

"Who warned you?" I asked her, suddenly worried.

"My parents did when I was... asleep. They told me everything about what happened and why they were killed that night. . ." She then went on to explain about the vision she had seen of the witch who was behind everything.

"So, Rosette has been the one after you all along. . . I should have known. . ." Kaname spoke aloud, an angry expression forming on his face. "She erased your memories so you wouldn't remember seeing her the night of your parent's deaths."

"Yes and I fear she's nearby, waiting to attack." Phoenix said, a slight expression of fear on her face.

 **Rosette POV**

 _Everything is going as I planned._ I thought to myself, watching the scene unfold as Phoenix reawakened.

 _"Yes and I fear she's nearby, ready to attack_."

I smirked widely.

 _That's right, little Phoenix. I'm very near and ready to strike. But not just yet. The time has not yet come._

With that, I used the powers granted to me and flew into the sky, making sure Phoenix and the others saw me.

 **Phoenix POV**

"There she is!" I declared, spotting the beautiful, but deadly witch. On instinct. I spread my wings out and flew after her, catching up to her quickly.

"My dear Phoenix. It's good to see you as your old self again." She spoke in that enchanting voice of hers, stopping me in my tracks.

"Rosette, whatever your plans are for me, I will not let you go through with them!" I shouted, my inner fire fighting to come out.

"Oh, but darling, there will be nothing you can do to stop me. You see, you're just another piece in my little puzzle, something I can easily control. Look at you now! You can't even capture me because you're under my control." Her green eyes bore into mine, and for a split second, I saw the evil glow of them.

Not believing her words fully. I tried to fly forward, but instantly was held back by an invisible force.

"Don't worry, my little bird. When the time comes, I'll let you spread your wings and come after me, but for now, I'll leave you to the troubling thoughts forming in that little head of yours as we speak." I gasped as her power over me receded. "But take heed, this will not be the last time we meet."

With that, the witch disappeared in a cloud of green mist, me suddenly hurtling to the ground.

"No! My wings aren't working anymore!" I squeezed my eyes, ready for the impact, but it never came. Slowly opening them, I looked up into the lavender eyes that always seemed to see through my soul.

"Ill always catch you no matter what, my beautiful, Phoenix." He kissed my forehead, holding me gently in his arms.

"Ahem. As heroic as it was for Zero to have caught you, what just happened?" Yuki spoke up, bringing my attention back to the matter at hand.

"I'm not sure myself..." I admittrd aloud as Zero sat me down and I stood up straight. "But I know the witch will be back. She made that clear."

I thought back to when I felt a force shield keep me away from her and then when my wings stopped working.

"She's more powerful than I anticipated."

"You know what this means, right, Phoenix?" Kaname asked in that calm-collected voice of his.

"Yes. We're about to be in an all out war." Was all I said as I started walking off, mentally preparing for the conversation that would need to be had with the Headmaster.

 **Rosette POV**

I let out a sharp intake of breath as I felt the vampire pierce his fangs into my neck.

He drank deeply and when he was satiated he looked up to me with those emerald eyes.

"Once again, you have quenched my thirst. . . It seems your blood is the only blood that will. . ."

"That's because I was the one who brought you back to life. Hibari Ren." I told him, running my hands through his black hair.

"Why did you bring me back, Rosette? The moment you did, I witnessed my only child killed by the hands of that abomination."

A smirk spread across my face as I stood and walked forward a few steps from the bed we had been laying on.

"So you can get the revenge you so much deserve." I spun back around, admiring the build of the naked man in my bed. "Don't you want revenge, Hibari?"

"Yes. I want to rip the heart of that abomination out and hold it in my hands so she can see me crush it." His emerald eyes took on an evil look.

"And you will. After I get mine." With that said, I crawled seductively back onto the bed, settling myself on top of the vampire under my control.

"Rosette. . ." He whispered out as I pushed myself down onto him. He crashed his lips against mine heatedly as we began our nightly routine of love making.


	15. Chapter 14: Passion and Desire

_**A/N: Major warning! This chapter contains a lemon scene. Two in fact, so if you don't like reading sexual chapters don't read.**_

 **Phoenix POV**

I slammed my hands against the shower wall in frustration. For the last two months, we had been searching for Rosette, with no luck.

After the night I awakened and she attacked, everyone and myself had decided to search for her before she found us and caught us off guard.

The witch seemed to be hiding out somewhere we couldn't find and I couldn't help, but feel uneasy about it.

"Are you okay in there, love?" Zero called from outside the bathroom. After Rosette's threat of returning, my adoptive siblings, and I decided it'd be best for us to move back to the mansion for the time being. We didn't want to risk the students at the academy being harmed.

The Headmaster, of course objected and even started a fuss over our departure, but gave up when he realized it was hopeless.

Then there was Zero, who insisted on coming with us and staying by my side. No matter how much I objected to this, he wouldn't hear of it, claiming he wasn't losing me again after so many times in the past.

That brings me back to reality with me standing in the shower, the water running down my back as I thought of where Rosette could be hiding.

"Phoenix?" Zero called again.

"I'm fine." I lied through my teeth. In reality, I was really frustrated from our searches coming up hopeless.

Where could that woman be?

What are her plans?

Why is she remaining in the shadows?

These thoughts we still running through my mind as I shut the water off and wrapped my towel around myself.

Sighing, I touched the spot on my back where my wings grow from. A couple nights after my awakening, my phoenix wings retreated back into my body, causing a huge set of pain to run through me. I didn't know how to react at first, but then I tried concentrating and I grew my wings back. I practiced growing them and having then disappear for days before I finally had the hang of it. Now, two months later, I could say I was an expert.

Slowly, I opened the bathroom door, grateful Zero had walked away. I wouldn't want him seeing my expression of worry.

Padding down the hallway on the plush carpeting, I entered my bedroom.

Instantly, I knew I wasn't alone and realized he was sitting on the large queen sized bed. When we moved back to the mansion, Zero also insisted on staying in my room with me. I was grateful for him doing this, but it made it awfully hard not to give myself to him with him so close.

"Phoenix. . ." He whispered and my body instantly grew warm.

 _Not now, Phoenix! There's a witch after you!_ I thought to myself as I rummaged through my dresser drawer for clothes.

"Phoenix. . . " When I didn't respond to him, he stood from the bed and walked over to me. "My love. . ."

He started stroking my bare shoulder, causing me to become distracted from my clothing search.

"Phoenix. . ." I still didn't respond as he leaned down and kissed my shoulder. "Why are you ignoring me?"

I couldn't take it anymore as he began to leave a trail of kisses across my shoulders and back.

I spun around, pressing my lips against his heatedly, wrapping my hands around his neck.

He responded to my kiss with just as much passion.

"Zero!" I giggled when he picked me up bridal style and carried me over to our bed.

"Do you know how desirable you look right now with nothing but a towel on?" He whispered, looking at me with lust-filled eyes. He then began to remove my towel, gaining a little gasp from my lips.

"Zero, we can't! They may hear us downstairs! Kaname and Yuki invited the others over today." I moaned out as he lead a trail of kisses from my neck all the way down my stomach.

"Then let's give them something to talk about." Was all he said as he began to kiss lower and lower, stopping at my nub where he lightly licked, me grabbing the sheets tightly on either side of me.

"Zero!" I gasped as his tongue began to move inside me, causing waves of deep pleasure to run through my entire body.

 **Zero POV**

I did wonders on her womanhood, causing her to buck wildly under me.

"Zero, please. . ." It felt wonderful hearing her beg. Ever since the night she awakened, our passion and desire for each other had grown more and more and that night, I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted her and I knew she wanted me.

"Zero! My gosh!" She screamed out as I continued my work on her.

In my pants, I could feel myself harden. The more and more I licked her, the more my groin ached.

"Phoenix, I can't take it anymore. I want you." I began to remove my clothing, causing my beloved to blush deeply.

"I want you too, Zero." She muttered out loud, trying to contain her gasp as I rubbed my manhood along her entrance.

I gently entered her, gaining a soft moan from her beautiful lips.

"Zero!"

 **Yuki POV**

"I'll be right back, guys. I'm going to see if Zero and Phoenix would like to join in our game of cards." I told everyone.

I made my way up the stairs, giddily smiling. It was a good day having everyone in one place. The only thing missing were my best friend and adoptive sister.

 _"Zero!"_

I heard a scream from Phoenix's room and almost burst through the door, but then I heard moans.

 _"Yes, Zero! Yes."_

 _"Phoenix..."_

I blushed deep red, realizing what they were doing.

Spinning on my heel, I began running back down the stairs, bumping right into Kaname.

"Oh, sorry, Kaname." I apologized quickly.

"What's wrong, love?" He looked at me quizzical. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"I-Uh. . ." I blushed even deeper. Looking up towards where Phoenix's room was.

"Ah, I see. You heard an intimate moment." Suddenly, Kaname pulled me into his arms. He tilted my chin so that my eyes met his. "I guess one day we'll have to make sure they hear our intimate moment so it's even."

He pressed his lips against mine then, passion and desire flooding my body.

"Kaname!" I gasped when his hands trailed up under my shirt.

He responded by squeezing my breast.

He kissed the side of my neck, causing shivers to run down my back.

"Shall we make our way upstairs or would you rather get caught?" He whispered in my ear.

"Upstairs."

He scooped me into his arms, leading into our bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Kaname!" I gasped again as he began pulling my clothes off once the door was shut firmly. He trailed kisses all over my body, causing me to ache for him.

"Yuki, I need you." He whispered in my ear and I couldn't take it anymore. I proceeded to pull his clothes off as he had mine and kissed him on his lips heatedly.

"I need you too."

He then picked me up and carried me over to our bed, having his way with me.

 **Phoenix POV**

I moaned as Zero thrust into me over and over again, my head spinning with ecstasy.

I pulled him down to me as he thrust in deep, kissing him passionately.

That's when my throat grew extremely dry and I felt my eyes turned crimson.

"Zero. . ." I whispered through my haze.

He looked at me with the same crimson eyes and an unspoken agreement occurred between us.

We sank our fangs into each other, drinking deeply as we continued making love.

 **Yuki POV**

I couldn't help, but moan out as Kaname thrust into me from behind.

He intertwined his fingers with mine on the bed, increasing his pace.

"Yes, Kaname! Yes! Faster!" I shouted out and he obliged, increasing his pace even more.

We continued our love making for several more moments before both of us climaxed and fell down onto the bed, Kaname pulling me close to him.

"I love you, Kaname." I whispered, staring up into his beautiful wine-colored eyes.

"I love you too, Yuki." He responded, kissing my forehead. "You make me so happy."

 **Phoenix POV**

We fell down onto the bed, panting.

"I love you, Zero Kiryu. . ." I whispered to him. Snuggling close to his side.

"I love you too, Phoenix Thorne. More than anything in the world." He kissed my cheek, his words causing me to blush very deeply.

"We should get dressed and head downstairs before they come looking for us." I suggested, climbing out of our bed and padding my way over to my dresser.

Zero followed my lead and was at the dresser mere seconds later.

"You should wear something nice." He whispered, kissing my bare shoulder again, sending a fresh wave of pleasure through my body.

"Zero!" I gasped out as his lips made their way up to my neck and then my own lips.

My body instantly grew warm for him again as we kissed passionately.

Deepening our kiss, he pressed me against the dresser, pressing himself closer.

"Zero, we really should go downstairs." I tried being the one to maintain control over my hormones.

He just growled, running his hands down my naked body and stopping at my womanhood, running his hands over my nub.

"You're already wet for another round though. . ." He purred in my ear and I could feel his erection with how close we were.

"Zero!" I punched him playfully and pulled away. Walking over to my closet, I purposely pulled out a sexy red knee-length dress smiling wickedly. "Is this nice enough?"

"Oh yes." He smiled, pleased as he himself, pulled out a pair of black jeans and simple red button down silk shirt.

We ran into the bathroom down the hall, showering quickly and then began to dress in silence back in our room.

"Remind me again, why I have to dress this nicely?" I asked as I put on makeup quickly.

"Because Kaname and I are taking everyone out to a fancy dinner." He replied and I rose my eyebrows. "Why do you think everyone's here tonight?"

 **Yuki POV**

Kaname and I got ready quickly and went downstairs to rejoin the others. Seems they had finished their game of cards and now were getting ready themselves.

I smiled happily again at the thought of having everyone together.

"What brought all of this on, Kaname?" I asked him once everyone was ready. Well almost everyone. Phoenix and Zero still seemed to be upstairs, getting ready. "What made you plan this?"

"Oh, it wasn't my idea. It was Kiryu's. Tonight he plans on proposing to our Phoenix and wanted to share the moment with everyone." He replied calmly and I couldn't help become giddy again.

"Really? Oh my goodness! He's finally going to." I jumped up and down.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever for Kiryu to pop the question to Lady Phoenix." Ruka seemed just as excited as me.

"Shh! They're coming." Aido warned as the aforementioned couple made their decent down the staircase.

I smiled again, taking in both their appearances. With the red silky dress, black lace up heels, and the way she wore her auburn hair in a simple ponytail, my adoptive sister looked just like a model. Looking over to my best friend, I realized he too appeared like a model wearing his black jeans, black dress shoes, and silk red button down shirt.

"They look like they're meant to be together." I whispered, feeling my heart squeeze.

"Just like us." Kaname whispered beside me, kissing the top of my head and causing me to blush deep red.

 **Phoenix POV**

I blushed as everyone watched us make our way downstairs.

Did they know what we did? Were we too loud?

Oh please tell me we weren't loud!

"Relax. They don't know." Zero whispered to me, interlacing our fingers and squeezing my hand gently.

"Ready for this, everyone?" Yuki asked and I didn't miss the blush she seemed to have on her face as Kaname whispered something into her ear.

A moment later we all entered the limo that waited out front for us and we're on our way to the restaurant.


	16. Chapter 15: The Proposal

**Zero POV**

I padded my pocket again for the hundredth time, making sure the velvet box was still there.

I didn't want to risk losing it and messing up once again. The last two times I planned on proposing, something came up and I never got the chance. Well, this time I wasn't going to let that happen.

Even if there was a witch after my beloved, I still wouldn't let anything ruining my plans of asking her to become my wife.

"Are you okay, love?" Phoenix asked me, squeezing my hand gently. "You seem distracted."

"Yes. I'm fine." I pulled her hand up to my lips and placed a gentle kiss on it.

We arrived at the restaurant then, each of us climbing out of the limo with our partner.

"Wow. This place is really fancy." Phoenix thought aloud as we were led to the large table reserved for us.

"The fancier the better." Ruka said, sitting down with Atakasuki to the right of Phoenix and I, Kaname and Yuki sitting on the left.

I looked over to Kaname when Phoenix wasn't paying attention and he gave me a thumbs up.

I nodded, grateful the pureblood Kuran had helped me organize everything for tonight. It seemed after having been through the events we had together, we'd somehow started an odd friendship.

"Good evening. My name is Francisco and I'll be your waiter tonight." A man appearing in his late twenties approached our table, handing out menus. "What can I get everyone to drink to start with?"

Everyone told him their orders and then left.

I looked over at Phoenix, smiling. She ordered a glass of wine, which would make my plan work perfectly.

Standing up, I excused myself and approached our waiter, explaining my plan to him and then returning to our table.

"What was that about?" Phoenix asked me quizzically.

"Oh. I was just asking him about the wines." I lied, a nervous feeling settling in my stomach at what I was about to do very soon.

My beloved didn't question it anymore as the waiter came, passing everyone's drinks out.

He then took everyone's meal orders and after taking mine, nodded his head. As soon as Phoenix finished her first glass of wine and received her meal, my plan would be put into action.

About fifteen minutes later, our food arrived and everyone began eating.

I barely touched mine, too nervous. Finally, Phoenix finished her food and wine. The water came around and took the box I slid into his hand stealthily.

It was mere seconds before he returned with Phoenix's second glass, a little white ribbon tied around the glass.

"What's this?" Phoenix asked as she undid the ribbon and held the box attached out for everyone to see. "Zero, is this. . ."

I didn't respond as I stood out of my chair and got down on one knee, taking the box gently out of her hands and opening it.

 **Phoenix POV**

I let out a gasp of shock as Zero opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring resting against satin.

Everyone at the table and restaurant grew silent and all eyes turned on us as Zero started talking.

"Phoenix Thorne, from the day I met you, you've drawn me to you like a moth to a flame. You're charming, smart, beautiful, sweet, kind, caring. And have a great sense of humor. No one has ever made me feel as happy as I am with you. I love you with all my heart and have been trying to ask you this since before that fateful night three years ago. . . Will you marry me and do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears were spilling out of my eyes as Zero poured his heart out to me. He looked up at me with patient eyes. Waiting for my answer.

Several moments went by, and I could tell everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting.

"Yes. I'll marry you!" I declared, pulling him up to me and kissing him passionately.

"Did you hear that, everyone? She said yes."

Cheers went around the restaurant as Zero slid the ring onto my finger, kissing me again.

"I love you, Zero Kiryu." I whispered to him as we sat back down and everyone congratulated us.

"I love you too, my beautiful Phoenix. . ."

The rest of the night went by smoothly, everyone asking us questions about when we'd set a date and other wedding questions.

Once finished with the meal and Kaname and my now fiancée paid, we all went to the limo and made our way back to the Kuran Mansion.

Once back at the mansion, everyone bay goodnight and we went to our own rooms, Zero and I walking hand in hand upstairs.

"So, future Mrs. Kiryu, what do we do now?" He whispered in my ear seductively once the door was shut behind us.

"Hmm. . . I don't know. I am pretty tired so maybe I'll head to bed." I faked a yawn, impressed at how real my acting was.

"I know what'll wake you up." Zero purred in my ear, pulling me close and kissing me deeply, my body instantly melding against his.

"Zero! Wasn't one round enough for you?" I gasped out as he reached up under my dress and began pulling my lace panties off.

"One is never enough." He responded, looking at me with those lust-filled eyes as he removed my dress and then my bra as well.

I began taking his clothes off too, my lips locked with his in a heated kiss.

Moments later, we were without clothes and moving in rhythm to each other.

We spent all night making love not tiring until very late.

 **Rosette POV**

I had allowed Phoenix some peace the last couple months, preparing for my next attack.

I stood off to the sidelines, not revealing myself once. I wanted the little bird to believe she was safe for awhile.

That night, however, when Kiryu proposed was the night I attacked again.

I stood outside the Kuran mansion where they all stayed, waiting for the opportune moment.

Finally, when the last light shut off, I attacked.

 **Phoenix POV**

I awoke with a jolt as I heard the glass shattering from my window.

Next thing I knew, a hand clamped over my mouth and I was dragged out of my bed.

Zero woke up immediately, charging towards my kidnapper.

Instantly, he was thrown back against the wall.

A laugh echoed throughout the room and instantly I knew who was taking me.

"Rosette! Let me go!" I screamed, my palm igniting with my fire as I touched her arm.

She screeched out in pain, but recovered quickly, tightening her hold on me.

By this time, everyone in the mansion had awoken and were trying to rush into my room, but Rosette had put up some kind of barrier that prevented them from even entering the room.

"Let her go!" Yuki shouted, but Rosette ignored her and pulled me close to her face.

"You're my caged bird now." She whispered, dark purple energy appearing on her hand as she placed it on my head.

The next thing I remember is seeing Zero standing up and rushing forward before I passed out.

 **Zero POV**

I ran towards the window Rosette left out of, my beloved Phoenix held in her arms.

"No! Give her back!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, but knew it was useless. The witch had kidnapped her and there had been nothing I could have done about it.

The others rushed into the room then, the barrier having disappeared when Rosette did.

"What just happened?" Yuki asked, trying to wrap her mind around it.

"I. . . Don't know. . . One minute we were asleep and the next thing I know, Rosette is breaking into here, kidnapping Phoenix." I sighed, grateful we put clothes on before bed. It would be a very awkward situation at the moment if we hadn't.

" _Why_ did she kidnap her, though?" Aido was the first to ask.

"For her master plan. . ." Kaname said calmly.

"What plan are you referring to, Kaname?" Yuki asked.

"Rosette plans on bringing back the Phoenix Queen. . ." He replied, looking out the broken window.

"Phoenix Queen? What the hell is that, Kuran?!" I shouted at him.

"Thousands of years ago, before even the progenitors existed, a being with immense power roamed the Earth. She had the power of the phoenix and she used it to destroy everything in her path. . ." Kaname explained, not once looking away from the broken window.

"Why the hell would anyone want to bring someone like that back?" I demanded. "And why does she need my Phoenix?"

Kaname turned and faced us then, a serious expression on his face.

"Phoenix is the last remaining descendant of the Phoenix Queen. Rosette will need to sacrifice Phoenix in order to bring the Queen back. . ."

"What?! I won't allow that. I need to find her before this plan happens." I began pacing back and forth, rage seething through me.

"Where would she even be?" Yuki asked and all around the room, the others began thinking and suggesting different locations.

"I know where she's at." Kaname said in a flat tone, turning back to the window.

"What? Where?" I stepped towards the pureblood, trying to contain my anger.

"Rosette took Phoenix to the Underworld."

Audible gasps went around the room.

 **Phoenix POV**

I opened my eyes to be greeted by darkness and the sounds of wailing all around me.

I quickly remembered what happened and went to jump up.

I groaned when I felt the metal chains hold me back.

"Ah, my caged bird is finally awake." Hearing her voice sent anger through me.

My palms immediately lit with fire and I shot it towards where I heard her voice.

She stepped out of the shadows, easily extinguishing my fire and lighting the area.

I was chained against a stone wall in a damp and musty cell. Below me, the ground felt somewhat heated.

"Where am I, Rosette?"

"Why, isn't it obvious, my little bird?" She did a wave of her hand and suddenly, the wall to my right disappeared, showing a river of lava that flowed a few feet below us. "We're in the Underworld."

I let out a small gasp at her words. When I had been younger, my father had told me stories of the Underworld, seeing as he was from it. He warned me that it was a place of pain and suffering, somewhere he never wished to return to.

"Why did you bring me here?" I questioned, stepping closer to her.

"Ah, in due time I'll reveal my plan, but for now, let's see those magnificent wings of yours."

I screamed out as she used some kind of spell to force my wings out of my back.

As soon as they were out, I felt a strong pull of energy inside me and within the next moment, I felt my body begin glowing.

"Just as I suspected. . ." Rosette said, stalking over to me. When she reached me, she tilted my chin to face her. "You, my little bird are a descendant of the Phoenix Queen."

"Wh-" My question didn't come out as Rosette placed a kiss on my forehead and I blacked out.


	17. Chapter 16: The Phoenix Queen

_**A/N: I just want to say, thank you to everyone who has read this far and stayed with me. This next chapter a big event is happening and I hope you guys like it. I hate ending like I did, but I have a plan on what I want to do next. Anyways, here is Chapter 16 :)**_

 **Phoenix POV**

It had been two months since Rosette had taken me. During those two months, she had been coming into my cell every day, putting me through various tests that always left me feeling weakened and tired.

She never told me why she did it, but I suspected she was planning something big.

It wasn't until that night, I discovered her intentions.

The door to my cell creaked open and I looked up into those familiar green eyes of hers.

"Hello, my caged bird." Her voice was laced with vehemence. "Ready for our nightly experiment?"

I cringed as she walked over to me and pressed a dagger against my cheek, catching the blood dripping down my face in a little vile.

"Hmm. . . Seems the time has come." She stated as the bike glowed brightly.

"For what?" I gasped out as she stabbed the dagger into my chest.

"To awaken the Phoenix Queen." She simply stated as she stepped away from me and I dropped to the floor, clutching my now rapidly bleeding chest.

"Hibari, take our little bird to the ceremony room. I'll be there monetarily." I gasped as I felt strong hands pick me up.

"Ah, I wish I had been the one to stab you." I looked up into his emerald eyes full of hate.

I still couldn't get over the shock I had when Rosette came into my cell with Hibari Ren two months ago. She'd brought him back from the dead and from what I saw, he seemed to be very loyal to her. I was even more shocked when she allowed him to torture me every night.

I groaned as Hibari laid me roughly onto the stone altar on the middle of a room that had lava surrounding every which way.

"Seems tonight, I'll finally get to see you die, you abomination." I groaned again when he takes a long fingernail across my collarbone. "I've waited too long for this."

He was about to stab his hand through my already wounded chest when Rosette stopped him.

"Now let's not be hasty. I still need her for my plan." She said and without warning, she was in front of me, binding my hands against the altar.

I screamed out in pain again when she stabbed the same dagger she used before into my chest and blood flowed out of my wound. The blood pooled underneath me and filled what I now realized was a large tub directly under the altar.

"Yes. Now, to bring our guests." Rosette said and she and Hibari suddenly disappeared, leaving me alone and in pain.

 **Zero POV**

We had been looking nonstop for the entrance to the Underworld for two months and had found no clues to its whereabouts.

It had been another day of vigorous research and we all had turned in for the night when the witch showed up in mine and Phoenix's room.

"What are you doing here?! Where's my Phoenix!?" I demanded, rushing towards her.

"Oh, that's why I'm here. I'm going to take you to her." Without another word said, she snapped her fingers, myself and the others appearing in what I assumed was the Underworld.

All around us, a river of lava flowed and smelled strongly of sulfur. Instantly, the smell of blood filled my nostrils and soon, I spotted my beloved.

She was laying on a stone altar, a large wound in her chest and blood flowing freely. I also noticed all the bruises and cuts on the rest of her body. What had the witch been doing to her?

"Zero. . ." My beloved whispered and I started to walk forward only to be stopped by an invisible force field.

"What are you doing to her, witch?" I glared at Rosette.

"Isn't it obvious?" She had an evil glint in her eyes as she smirked.

Everyone, but Kaname had looks of confusion on their faces.

"Your fiancée is my sacrifice to bring back the Phoenix Queen." She replied calmly.

"I won't allow that!" I pounded against the force field angrily.

"You act as if you have a choice." Rosette walked towards me, through the force field and grabbed my chin in her hands. "Phoenix will be sacrificed and when the sacrifice is over. There will be nothing you or anyone else can do about it. Now, be quiet and watch as the festivities begin."

With that, the witch walked back towards my beloved, and called several frightening looking demons over to hold myself and the other vampires back.

I could only stare as my beloved lost more and more blood by the second.

 **Phoenix POV**

Pain continued to shoot through my body as Rosette stood in front of me and began chanting some kind of spell.

I looked over to Zero and sent him a sad look. We had been through so much as a couple and here we were going through yet another obstacle. One I felt we wouldn't be able to overcome easily.

I felt a warm sensation go through my body and suddenly, Rosette's chanting stopped.

"Now!" The stone altar opened and I fell into the now full tub of blood as Hibari released a lever on the side of it.

It seemed Rosette had added something else to the tub than just my blood for as soon as I came in contact with it, my body burned liked acid.

Several moments went by of me screaming out in pain before the tub started glowing and I found myself passing out.

 **Zero POV**

I watched in horror as my beloved fell into the tub of blood under the altar, her screaming out as soon as she came in contact with it.

With every scream, my heart broke more and more for I could do nothing but watch as my fiancée suffered in pain.

Finally, her screams stopped, but we all gasped when her body went limp.

Within the next moment, the tub started glowing bright red and fire began burning all around.

Slowly, Phoenix rose from the tub, but something was off about her. I didn't realize what it was until her eyes met mine. Staring back at me, were blood red eyes, flames flickering in them. As soon as I saw them, they returned to her normal violet color.

"Yes! The Queen has arisen!" Rosette shouted out and Phoenix turned towards her immediately.

"Well, she almost did, but I stopped her from taking My body." Phoenix laughed and both Hibari and Rosette burst into flames, burning to death.

Next, the demons holding us all burst into flames as well, their bodies burning to a crisp.

Turning to us, she smiled slightly and said, "Guys, can we leave this place now? It gives me the creeps."

Everyone nodded and I walked forward to help her out of the tub, picking her up, bridal style.

"I missed you." I heard her whisper once we were at the entrance.

"I missed you too, Phoenix." I looked lovingly down into her violet eyes, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Immediately, something felt off about the kiss, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Is everything okay, baby?" She asked me in a slightly hurt tone.

Wait! My Phoenix doesn't use pet names. Maybe it was just the situation.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." I shook my head, but continued walked forward, grateful when we made it out of that damned place.

 **Phoenix POV**

I screamed over and over again, but no one heard. My body was no longer under my control.

As soon as I had made contact with the blood and liquid in the tub, it seemed my body had become possessed by the Phoenix Queen.

Even though, everyone else saw her as me, I saw her for what she truly was.

She was a tall woman, with red skin that had black swirling tattoos all over her naked body. She also had long flowing hair that was on fire and jet black eyes that red flames burned in the middle of them. When she smiled, she had sharp fangs and yellow horns stuck out of her forehead.

"What do you want with me?!" I screamed out and the Phoenix Queen surprised me by actually answering.

 _ **"I want to use you to finish my original plan I had before I was so wrongly locked away for thousands of years."**_ She replied as if it were the simplest thing. I shuddered when her voice reached my ears. It sent chills down my spine and reminded me of the dead of winter.

"And what plan is that?" I asked, but already knew the answer.

 _ **"Why, to destroy the world of course. What else is there to do?"**_

"Uh, not destroying the world!" I declared and when she rolled over and ran her hands through my sleeping fiancée's hair, I screamed. "Don't touch him! Just because you highjacked my body does not mean you're me!"

 _ **"That's precisely what it means, darling. And it also means I can do this."**_ I screamed again when she pressed her lips against his and he stirred in his sleep.

"No! I will not let you use my body to torture me like this! Give me back control, Queen! I want my body back! Stop kissing him like you're me!"

 _ **"Oh, but sweetheart, I am you. We're one in the same. Don't you see?"**_ She sat up, looking into the mirror that was directly across form Zero's and mine bed. _**"We have the same body. Same hair, same eyes. We are each other."**_

"No we are not!" As I grew angrier, I realized I had cracked the mirror, causing my fiancée to wake up.

"What was that?" He asked groggily.

"Oh, I bumped into the mirror too hard and it cracked some." The Phoenix Queen half-lied.

"Oh, okay." Zero didn't question it further as he drifter back to sleep.

 _ **"You listen here, you little bitch. If you ever try anything like that again, I will destroy you're body and take one of your friend's."**_ The Queen spoke in an angry tone, the flames in her eyes glowing brightly.

"You lay a hand on them and when I find a way to break your control, I'll kill you!" I screamed and the mirror broke in another spot.

"Stop! You'll ruin everything."

Was she begging?

"You stop and give me my body back!" I screamed and the mirror broke yet again.

 _ **"No! I am in control and you will not do this."**_ She twisted her hand to the side and suddenly, I dropped to my knees, clutching my head in pain.

"Fine!" I cried out and the pain stopped.

 _ **"Good. Now that's settled, I have to fix what you just did."**_ She stated and I watched in amazement as the mirror was repaired by magic.

I watched in anger as the Phoenix Queen walked back over to my bed and lay down next to Zero, cuddling up to him and smiling at me in the mirror.

I didn't know how or when, but I would get my body back one way or another and when I did I would kill her.


End file.
